Mi jefe me vuelve loca
by Aabla
Summary: Inuyasha era un detective. Kagome su secretaria. Ella se ve perseguida por unos narcotraficantes y él la quiere proteger. Pero él no sabe que para ella, él sería a la última persona a quien pediría ayuda. ¿Por qué sería? NUEVO CAPI, hay LEMON,dejen coment
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:**Bueno aclarar esto es una **adaptación de la novela de Diana Palmer** y los personajes son de la serie de Inyasha, que tampoco son mios.

Quería aclara este punto, ya que veo que ha habído mucho revuelo, solo espero que les guste esta adaptación nueva que hice, y les aseguro que me he esforzado mucho por hacerlo, así que porfavor no sean muy duros conmigo, aunque siempre estoy abrierta a todo tipo de opiniones, siempre que no sean dañinas. Chao

* * *

_Inuyasha Taishou es un atractivo detective. Kagome Higurashi su secretaria. Ella se ve perseguida por unos narcotraficantes e Inuyasha quiere protegerla. El problema es que él sería a la última persona del mundo a la cual acudiría por ayuda. ¿Por qué sería?_

**PROLOGO**

Inuyasha Taishou, un elegante y atractivo detective se encontraba mirando la ciudad desde la ventana de su despacho. Estaba pensativo y meditando sobre algo, o más bien alguien que lo traía de cabeza, Kagome

Kagome era su secretaria además de la hija del hombre con el que su madre se iba a casar. Pero ellos dos habían muerto en un accidente de coche antes de poder casarse. No eran familia, pero él la consideraba su responsabilidad, ya que ninguno tenía a nadie en el mundo.

Sentía una gran responsabilidad hacía ella y eso lo perturbaba. Hacía años que se conocían y en algún momento pensó que ese cariño que sentía por Kagome se podía confundir con amor, pero el sabía que no, ya había tenido suficiente con su maltrecho matrimonio, ya había aprendido que el amor no existía.

Aún recordaba, como tres años atrás, siendo policía lo habían disparada o más bien lo habían tiroteado en un atraco a una joyería. Por ese incidente tuvo que dejar su trabajo como policía y decidió montar una agencia de detectives.

Era famoso y bien conocido en su mundo, pero su vida privada era aburrida y desastrosa. No tenía a nadie a su lado, excepto a Kagome, la cual cada vez que él se acercaba a ella se asustaba. Él sabía muy bien cual era el motivo, sabía porque ella lo evitaba y todo por no haber podido contenerse ante ella un día de hace tres años.

Se apartó de la ventana y se fue directo a la puerta que conducía fuera del despacho, donde seguramente estaría ella esperándolo. Llevaba un traje negro que hacían resaltar la tez morena. Sus ojos amarillo ámbar y su cabello largo negro, lo hacían tentador a cualquier mujer, aunque todas sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto siempre habían sido un desastre, incluso con su propia madre.

Aún podía recordar como su madre lo culpaba del abandono de su padre y como lo menospreciaba, sólo por el mero de echo de parecerse a él. Su vida con su madre había sido desastrosa, ella nunca quería verlo y las pocas veces que se veían eran para discutir.

Esta actitud por parte de su madre lo marco en su matrimonio, el cual, como pudo comprobar estaba carente de amor y cariño. Su esposa, Kikyo, se caso con él simplemente por que se sintió atraída hacía un hombre de uniforme. Pero al poco tiempo ella misma se arrepintió, puesto que Inuyasha era incapaz de proporcionarle a ella lo que buscaba. Así al poco tiempo de casarse pudo ver como su mujer se arrepentía del tremendo error que había cometido.

Pudo comprobar la falta de cariño por parte de su mujer, el día que lo llevaron al hospital por los balazos recibidos en el atraco. Ni siquiera se espero que le dieran el alta, allí mismo le dijo que lo dejaba y que le pedía el divorció.

Ni su madre ni su mujer iban a visitarlo, solo tenía el consuelo de las visitas de Kagome, las cuales daban un poco de luz a su vida tan maltrecha.

En aquel tiempo Kagome era una chica adolescente, una jovencita alegre, tímida y dulce, cosa que a Inuyasha lo atraía desmesuradamente, ya que nunca había visto estas facetas en una mujer.

Al principio se sentía un poco reacio a las visitas de ella, pero con el tiempo aquel continuo cariño que ella desprendía hacía él, lo hipnotizaron y pudo deducir que se había enamorado de ella como nunca lo había estado de ninguna mujer. Pero claro, lo tuvo que fastidiar todo en una tarde, en esa maldita tarde de hace tres años. Con lo cual ella ahora, después de tanto tiempo aún lo temía.

Se sentía cansado y fastidiado, no podía dejar que el pasado lo dominara, debía mirar hacía el futuro, pero claro¿hacía que futuro?

Podía decirse que su vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida, excepto por el nerviosismo que le hacía sentir la presencia de Kagome. Él la intentaba proteger de cualquier peligro, pero esa chiquilla era tremendamente cabezota. Se había empeñado de que quería ser detective y a veces podía ver como le pedía a Sango, una detective de la agencia, que le enseñara el oficio.

Esa chiquilla lo había cautivado desde el primer instante que la había visto, desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel restaurante, para que se pudieran conocer las dos familias.

_Flas back_

_Era de noche y se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante. Allí estaba con su mujer Kikyo, dispuesto a enseñarles a todos los disgustado que se encontraba por la unión de su madre con aquel hombre._

_Entro en el restaurante, con Kikyo del brazo. Un camarero los condujo hacía la mesa donde se encontraban los demás comensales. Allí de pie pudo ver a su madre sentada con aquel hombre, Mariya Higurashi. Dieron sus saludos e inmediatamente empezó a mirar al lado de la mes, donde ese encontraba una silla vacía._

_- ¿No ha venido su hija?_- preguntó Inuyasha al hombre que iba a ser su futuro padrastro.

_-_ _Oh… no se preocupe, pronto llegara. Ha ido un momento al tocador._

_Nada más acabar la frase allí apareció ella. Una joven de unos 20 años, con el cabello negro azabache suelto, donde se podía ver que en su hermosa cabellera acababan unos graciosos rizos. Lucía hermosa con aquel vestido de color verde claro, que le hacían resaltar su piel pálida y sus ojos de color chocolate._

_Era simplemente bella, y en ese momento se quedó cautivado. Él estaba allí dispuesto a demostrar a todo el mundo su malestar por esa unión, pero¿cómo podía hacerlo delante de semejante ángel?_

_Su plan se vio desmoronado, pero no del todo. Kikyo, viendo la reacción de él hacía Kagome, estuvo toda la cena siendo enteramente grosera y desagradable. Al final Inuyasha tuvo que disculparse y marcharse con ella, para evitar enfados mayores._

_Fin Blasch back_

Aún podía recordar las sensaciones que había sentido en aquel momento. Podía sentir como durante toda la velada, Kagome lo seguía con la mirada, como se interesaba por lo que él decía, aunque se mostraba callada y tímida. Pudo recordar lo que le provocaba aquella mirada, aquel deseo que le provocaba ella.

Y durante el transcurso de todo aquel tiempo, no había podido sacarse aquella sonrisa y aquella sensación que le provocaba Kagome. Debía ser fuerte, debía no dejarse arrastrar por esos sentimientos, ya que una vez le causaron tanto dolor, tanto a él como a ella.

Paso su mano por su cabeza y con la otra cogió el pomo de la puerta que lo conducía directo a Kagome. Debía hablar seriamente con ella, debía poner los puntos sobre las ies, debía hacer entender a aquella chiquilla que no se debía meter donde no la llamaban, aunque verla con esa mirada triste le partía el corazón.

Debía ser duro con ella, debía hacerle entender que no quería que sufriera daños y si para eso debía hacer que ella lo odiara, no le importaba.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

continuara...

* * *

Sinceramente espero que haya sido de su gusto, porque el tema este de discusión a llegado incluso a casuarme dolor de cabeza. Kami que mal, siento si a alguien le incomodo lo que hice, pero fue sin quere y vuelvo a pedir disculpas, **LO SIENTO**.

Espero sus comentarios y espero verles pronto, chao


	2. Sentimientos

**Aclaraciones: **Esto es una adaptacion de la novela de Diana Palmer y los personajes son de la serie de Inuyasha.

Bueno viendo que ha gustado la nueva adaptacion la he continuado lo mejor que he podido. Pero ya saben, si quieren, pueden seguir opinando de la forma en que la he adaptado. Yo solo intento pasar el rato y haciendo esto me anima un poco. Nos vemos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Hay estaba ella, Kagome Higurashi, una chica de cabello negro azabache sentada en su mesa de escritorio. Miraba muy nerviosa la puerta que conducía al despacho de su jefe.

Sí sólo fuera su jefe estaría más tranquila, pero no; era por decirlo de alguna forma, su única familia. Los padres de ambos se habían comprometido, y eso, en cierto modo, los hacían como familia. Pero antes de poder casarse estos habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico.

Todo fue muy chocante, siempre le había causado nerviosismo la presencia de Inuyasha. Siempre tan serio y con esa expresión de mal humor, aunque sabía que en fondo podía llegar a ser comprensivo e incluso calido. Aunque esos últimos pensamientos se borraron de su imagen cuando pudo recordar los acontecimientos de hace tres años.

Aunque seguía presente el daño sufrido por él, ella aún guardaba en su corazón el amor que había sentido por él, aún lo seguía amando, aunque intentara por todos los medios de odiarlo o despreciarlo. Simplemente no podía.

Ella quería llegar a ser una gran detective, aunque Inuyasha se negaba a asignarle cualquier misión. Se sentía un poco defraudada por el exceso de protección que recibía por parte de él.

-_ Algún día, ya vera, seré una gran detective famosa_- suspiró ella en voz alta.

Se levantó del escritorio, cogió su bolso y su impermeable, y se dispuso a marcharse antes de poder ver a Inuyasha. Quería llegar a su apartamento y estirarse en el sofá a ver una película.

-_ ¿A dónde vas?_- preguntó Inuyasha.

Se la encontró allí, parada, mirándolo fijamente, con su albornoz puesto y su bolso colgado de su brazo dispuesta a marcharse.

-_ Pues… voy para mi casa. ¿Te importa mucho?_- preguntó ella en tono sarcástico.

-_ Pues sí. Entra a mi despacho que tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo._

Acto seguido Kagome dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa de su escritorio y se dirigió hacía la puerta del despacho de Inuyasha. Él estaba en la puerta, echado a un lado para que pudiera pasar y pudo notar como al pasar por su lado, Kagome se ponía rígida, cosa que hizo que lo enojara aún más de lo que estaba.

-_ Mira, chiquilla, ya no se como decírtelo. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te metes en ningún caso¿Acaso estas sorda, o qué?_- dijo él en un tono oscuro.

-_ Oye, que no lo hice adrede_- le gritó ella nerviosa-. _Yo sólo vi a Sango en la tienda de juguete con su hermano, y pensé que iban a comprar un regalo para su sobrino. ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que les habías asignado seguir a una persona? No soy adivina¿sabes?_- dijo en un suspiro-._ Además_- prosiguió ella sin dejarlo hablar y dejándolo estático mirándola-. _Nunca me das ningún caso_- dijo ella con un rostro de angustia.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Inuyasha fue interrumpido por dos golpes que daban a su puerta. Vio como esta se abría y dejaba paso a Sango, una detective que tenía en nomina.

-_ Perdona…siento interrumpir, pero era para preguntarte si me podía ir a casa. Ya es la hora._

-_ Uf_- dijo cansado Inuyasha-._ Sí, puedes irte pero antes coge tus cosas. Tienes que ir a vigilar con Kohaku a nuestro marido infiel._

-_ ¡Oh no, Inuyasha! Estoy harta de escuchar gemidos y gritos comprometedores, y más con Kohaku. Por favor… Además_- prosiguió ella-, _Miroku me espera con la cena echa._- dijo suplicante Sango mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

-_ No hables así delante de Kagome. Ahora que seguro que ella se ofrece para terminar tu trabajo. Y sabes muy bien que no quiero que trabaje de detective¡es muy peligroso para ella!_- dijo él mirándola con dureza.

-_ Lo siento Inuyasha, no lo pensé._- bajo la cabeza humildemente, en reverencia.-_ Mi señor se lo suplico_- se arrodillo ante Inuyasha y continuo con su reverencia-._ Por favor señor, no me castigue._

Kagome estaba conteniendo la risa por la situación tan graciosa que se había formado. Incluso podía ver como Inuyasha se ponía colorado de vergüenza por el espectáculo que le estaba formando Sango.

-_ ¡Vete de aquí, vete a tu casa¡Y espero que Miroku te haya puesto picante en la comida!_- contesto Inuyasha.

-_ Je,je_- rió Sango-._ No te preocupes, me encanta la comida con picante._

Sango dijo adiós con la mano y dio un guiño de ojo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla.

-_ Kami, ya solo me falta que me pidan vacaciones pagadas al Caribe_- repuso él, mientras con una mano se frotaba la cabeza.

-_ Fue a Jamaica, y fui yo quien te las pidió._- contestó mirándolo con arrogancia.

Él se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar donde su escritorio. Estuvo allí sentado observándola, a Kagome le pareció una pose muy sexy. Pudo mirarlo más concienzudamente y observo que parecía cansado y entonces pudo recordar los momentos que estuvo con él en su recuperación.

Observó cuando caminaba hacía su escritorio que aún cojeaba de la pierna, aunque eso no le impedía ser una detective de aspecto rudo y a veces intimidador.

Sabía que tenía una casa a las afuera de la ciudad, con un establo con caballos e incluso con vacas. Allí lo había visto las pocas veces que iba con su padre para ver a la madre de Inuyasha. Las pocas veces que estuvo allí pudo verlo montar a caballo, y pudo ver que era un buen jinete.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, a Kagome aún le seguía atrayendo cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Inuyasha. Aunque procuraba ocultarse de él, debido a la reacción de él hace tres años. Eso ya le fue suficiente para hacer que su deseo hacia él se calmara.

-_ Referente a lo último que me has dicho_- contestó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente-._ Eres una secretaria y no un detective._

- _Pero puedo serlo. Soy muy buena siguiendo pistas, además_- agrego ella- _puedo hacer lo mismo que hace Sango._

-_ A sí_- dijo burlonamente Inuyasha-._ ¿Te puedes vestir de prostituta y ofrecerte¿Puedes escuchar conversaciones "intimas" en moteles¿Puedes seguir a un asesino por todo el país y luego cogerlo?_- dijo desafiante.

-_ Bueno_- contestó en un suspiro-._ Vale…tienes razón, pero si que puedo seguir pistas_- dijo en tono esperanzador.

Vio como él cogía un cigarrillo con suma lentitud, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Sabía que era un hombre que tenía mucho control sobre él, pero sabía muy bien como podía a llegar a ser el Inuyasha apasionado.

Recordaba su forma de besar y de acariciar, y se puso a temblar de miedo. Pronto se vio vigilada por esa mirada ámbar y sintió como si se hubiese visto pillada, como si él supiera en que estaba pensando. Entonces ella sintió como se le subían los colores.

-_ ¿Por qué te pones colorada?_- preguntó Inuyasha en tono acusador.

-_ Oh, no es nada_- respondió ella-._ Sólo estaba pensando que no me gustaría escuchar a ningún marido infiel en algún motel._

Kagome se dispuso a salir, diciendo que tenía prisa.

-_ ¿Qué tienes alguna cita?_- le preguntó Inuyasha como si no le importara.

Kagome hacía tiempo que no quería saber nada de los hombres, pero Inuyasha no sabía nada, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa fingida antes de salir por la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iba caminando hacia el coche. Era una noche fría y estaba oscuro. Quería llegar a su casa y sentarse en el sofá. Aunque en el fondo no quería, ya que ese apartamento estaba carente de calidez. Nunca había conocido lo que era el calor de un hogar y menos podía considerar su apartamento como tal.

Tenía ganas de desahogarse con alguien, pero con la única que podía hablar sobre su tema "Inuyasha", era con su amiga Rin, que ahora se encontraba en un viaje con su jefe.

Estaba caminando y se fijo en dos hombres que estaban enfrente del edificio de donde ella salía. Se fijo que uno le entregaba un paquete y el otro le daba un fajo de dinero. Sin pensar mucho los saludo, aunque no pudo ver la expresión de asombro en las caras de los dos hombros. Sin más, se dirigió hacía su coche sin pensar en las consecuencias que había causado su presencia hacía esos dos hombres.

-_ ¡Nos ha visto!_- exclamó uno de los hombres.

- _¡Cógela!_- dijo el otro hombre.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que se giró por los ruidos de unos pasos al correr. Tan sólo pudo ver momentos antes de caer al suelo, como el hombre se acercaba a ella con una pistola en la mano. Todo ocurrió en un segundo, sólo noto un dolor punzante en el brazo y luego todo fue oscuro.

-_ ¡¿Qué has hecho imbécil?!_- grito el otro hombre-._ ¡La has matado!_

- _No creo, solo la he herido_- hizo una pausa- _¡Mierda! Encima salía del edificio donde están las oficinas de detectives._

-_ ¡Eres gilipollas! Se tiene que ser tonto para citarme aquí para hacer la entrega._

Al fondo se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía que llega al lugar.

-_ ¡Corre¡Vámonos!_

Para Kagome, todo parecía un sueño, solo podía escuchar el murmullo y cuando pudo enfocar la vista solo pudo ver como un hombre se acercaba a ella corriendo.

- _¡Kagome!_

Era un grito desgarrador, al principio no supo quien la llamo ni quien la cogía, pero luego pudo reconocer quien era, Inuyasha.

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. La notaba seca y como un dolor abrasador se extendía por su brazo.

-_ ¡Mierda!_- dijo Inuyasha tocándole el brazo e intentando que no saliera más sangre de él.

Inuyasha mientras la sostenía miraba a su alrededor y vio como un policía se acercaba hacía él. Kagome escuchó como Inuyasha le pedía al policía que llamara a una ambularía, luego vio como el policía se marchaba y como Inuyasha se la quedaba mirando.

Inuyasha cogió la manga del impermeable de Kagome y la rasgo. Vio la mancha de sangre que se expandía por la camisa tiñéndola de rojo. Él saco un pañuelo y le hizo un torniquete.

- _Kagome…Kagome_- decía Inuyasha para hacer que ella permaneciera despierta-._ Kagome, no te preocupes. Yo te voy a cuidar, pequeña._

-_ ¿Voy a morir?_- preguntó Kagome con los ojos llorosos.

-_ No, no vas a morir_- Inuyasha empezó a impacientarse, debido a que no llegaba la ambulancia-._ ¡Ayúdame a subirla al coche!_- dijo él a un policía-._ No puedo esperar a que llegue esa maldita ambulancia._

Justo en ese momento apareció un policía con uno de los hombres que había visto Kagome, esposado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Kagome se despertó se encontró en una habitación blanca. No sabía donde estaba y cuando se dispuso a levantarse, noto un hinchazón en su brazo. Se giró a mirar su brazo y se lo encontró todo vendado.

Luego miró al frente y se encontró con una sorpresa. Allí sentado, enfrente suyo, se encontraba Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

-_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_- preguntó Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su lado.

-_ Creo que si… ¿Qué me a pasado?_

-_ Alguien te disparó. ¿No te acuerdas de nada?_

Kagome se comenzó a concentrar y empezó a recordar lo sucedido.

-_ Sí, ya me acuerdo_- contestó Kagome. Le miró y vio que el se ponía serio-._ Creo que vi una entrega de droga. Pero no me di cuenta hasta que el tipo ese me disparo._

-_ Sí_- dijo el con el ceño fruncido-._ Ya me lo ha dicho la policía. Han podido coger a uno, pero él no es el que te disparo_- se sentó al lado de ella, al borde de la cama-._ No lo podrán tener mucho tiempo, ya que no tienen muchas pruebas para tenerlo en la cárcel._- hizo una pausa y se puso a mirarla más fijamente-._ Tú eres la única que lo puede enviar a la cárcel._

Esto último le sonó a Kagome como si lo dijera con preocupación. Ella sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Creía que después de lo ocurrido hacía tres años él la odiaba y que no quería saber nada de ella. Pero hay estaba él, en la cama del hospital con ella, como en aquella otra ocasión pero al inrebés.

-_ ¿No pueden meterlo en la cárcel por ser el cómplice?_- preguntó sintiéndose un poco incomoda por ser observada por él.

-_ Puede que sí, o puede que no. No se puede saber como piensan esos tipos._

-_ Bueno_- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios-._ Yo creo que tú si que lo sabes. Llevas mucho tiempo persiguiendo a tipos como esos._

- _Sí, es verdad. Llevo mucho tiempo persiguiéndolos y puedo saber como funciona su cabeza_- dijo él-._ Pero es muy diferente cuando se trata de un familiar. Eso lo cambia todo._

Kagome se quedó sorprendida con sus palabras. Nunca pensó que escucharía esas palabras de Inuyasha por ella. Siempre había pensado que la consideraba su enemigo.

-_ Te han sacado la bala_- dijo Inuyasha cambiando de tema. Sacó una bala de su bolsillo y se la mostró-._ He pensado que la querías como recuerdo._

-_ Eso esta bien, pero me gustaría que cogieran al tipo que me disparo_- dijo ella con el semblante serio.

-_ Bueno, eso ya es cosa de la policía._- dijo él con el cejo fruncido.

-_ ¿Cuándo me puedo ir a mi casa?_- preguntó ella.

- _Cuando te recuperes. Has perdido mucha sangre y estas muy débil._

Kagome sonrió y se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos.

- _Sango se va a morir de envidia. Ella es la detective y me pegan el tiro a mí._

-_ Sí, claro. Estoy seguro de que sí._

Luego de aquel comentario se quedo mirando el rostro cansado de Kagome. Podía ver las ojeras que asomaban por sus ojos y como tenía el pelo despeinado. Y aunque tuviera el rostro pálido aún podía deslumbrar la belleza que ella desprendía. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con lo cual no podía ver esas obres chocolates que tanto le gustaban.

Se la quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

- _Bueno, para ya de mirarme¿no?_- dijo ella adormilada y volvió a cerrar los ojos-._ No tienes por que preocuparte, total, tu me odias._

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras Kagome se quedó dormida. Inuyasha no pudo contestarle, solo podía pensar en el mal rato que había pasado. En la incertidumbre de pensar que había podido perderla.

Se levantó y se marcho a la ventana. Podía ver como era de día y que el sol asomaba por allá en el cielo. Se sentía cansado, no había podido dormir durante toda la noche, esperando a que los médicos le dijeran en que estado se encontraba Kagome.

Se giró y miro a Kagome que permanecía dormida placidamente. Recordó como él había estado en el mismo estado y como ella lo había cuidado, cuando su propia madre y mujer lo habían abandonado. Recordó todo el amor que le había procesado aquella chiquilla, y como él se lo había devuelto de la forma más cruel..., salvaje y violentamente.

Entro en esos momentos una enfermera que se puso a examinar a Kagome.

- _Ha tenido mucha suerte_- dijo la enfermera mirando a Inuyasha-._ Un poco más y no lo cuenta._

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en la coraza de Inuyasha, no lo pudo soportar y salio en dirección al parking donde tenía el coche. Quería ir a la agencia para informar a todos sobre el estado de Kagome.

Cuando llegó al coche, se quedó quieto y giró en dirección a la ventana que daba a la habitación de Kagome. Allí se quedo observando un rato, imaginando que hubiese pasado si Kagome hubiese muerto. Entonces no lo había pensado, pero sintió que algo le oprimía el corazón. Si Kagome hubiese muerto, se hubiese quedado solo en el mundo, no le quedaría nada.

Dio una última mirada y se metió en su coche en dirección a su agencia. Luego se marcharía a su apartamento, se cambiaria y volvería a visitar a Kagome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_ ¿Está bien¿Se pondrá bien?_- preguntó una angustiada Sango.

- _Sí, no te preocupes_- contestó Inuyasha-._ Se pondrá bien._

-_ ¿Cuándo sale del hospital?_- insistió en preguntar Sango-._ Si eso, se puede quedar en mi apartamento. Alguien tiene que cuidarla._

-_ No, vendrá conmigo a la casa que tengo a las afueras. Allí la podrán cuidar mejor_- dijo deprisa Inuyasha-._ ¿Han enviado a alguien para suplantarla?_- dijo para cambiar de tema.

-_ Si, vendrá dentro de un rato_- dijo Sango aun un poco sorprendida por la contestación de Inuyasha.

- _Bueno, me voy al apartamento a cambiarme y luego me iré a hospital_- contestó él mirando el escritorio vació de Kagome-._ Si necesitas algo llámame al móvil._

-_ Ok, Inuyasha. Dile que la echamos de menos._

Dicho esto último cogió sus cosas y se marcho en dirección a su apartamento.

Allí dentro en su apartamento venían a su mente demasiados recuerdos dolorosos relacionados con Kagome.

Después de ducharse se recostó un rato en su cama. A su mente volvían las imágenes de los primeros días en el hospital, después del tiroteo. Y todas estaban relacionadas con Kagome. Ella lo animo para que no se hundiera, le ayudo a seguir adelante y le animo para que sacara adelante aquella idea de poner una agencia de detectives.

Después, cuando salio del hospital, iba cada día a visitarlo a su apartamento. Al principio intentó por todos los medios evitarla, pero con el paso de los días se fue fraguando una gran amistad y complicidad entre los dos, a pesar de que cada día Inuyasha deseaba con mayor fuerza a Kagome.

Durante ese tiempo se descubrieron mutuamente. Él por su parte pudo ver que Kagome había sido más o menos tratada por su padre de la misma forma en que su madre lo había tratado a él. Los dos eran dos personas que se habían visto desplazadas por sus seres queridos.

Con el tiempo él iba viendo los cambios que iban fraguando el comportamiento de Kagome en él. Estaba muy a gusto con ella, se sentía bien y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella. Era muy diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, era dulce y cariñosa, y ella irradiaba una luz que hacía que todos los problemas desaparecieran.

Esta atracción iba haciendo que cada día perdiera más voluntad para controlarse delante de ella. No quería volver a pasar por un compromiso. Había sufrido ya bastante con el supuesto amor de Kikyo y con la infidelidad de esta con su compañero de patrulla. Y no quería volver a pasar por una situación igual.

Se levantó de la cama y se cambió. Después se dirigió a la cocina para servirse una taza de café, con lo cual lo mantendría un poco más despejado. Allí sentado en la mesa, se quedó contemplándola, recordando aquel fatídico día de hacía tres años. Aquel día que había ocasionado la huida de Kagome de su vida.

---- Flash Black----

_Estaba haciendo su gimnasia matutina cuando vio que entraba por la puerta de su apartamento Kagome. Llevaba una caja pequeña en la mano. Le sonrió. Aquel día ella llevaba un vestido azul corto, que hacía resaltar su figura. _

_La contribución de aquella vestimenta y de que Inuyasha ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin estar con una mujer, hicieron que él sintiera un calor abrasador por su cuerpo._

_Kagome se dirigió a la cocina a prepara un café para tomar con los pasteles._

_- ¿Qué llevas hay?_- preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome.

-_ Solo unos pasteles. He pensado que te gustaría algo dulce_- dijo ella tartamudeando, por el nerviosismo que le causaba la cercanía de Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha le echo una mirada calculador y se puso a mirar la figura de ella mientras le hablaba._

_- Sí, es verdad, me apetece algo dulce_- dicho esto la fue acorralando contra la nevera-._ Creo que tú también lo quieres¿no?_- preguntó él a escasos centímetros de la boca de ella-._ ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por mi?_- acto seguido la cogió por las caderas haciendo que se juntaran con las suyas-._ ¡Kami! Te deseo Kagome._

_Kagome estaba asustada y colorada. No pudo hablar ni articular ningún movimiento, puesto que antes de poder reaccionar noto como la lengua de Inuyasha se introducia en su boca de una forma devastadora, tanto que cualquiera sabía lo que quería decir aquel beso._

_Mientras ella luchaba por librarse del agarre de él, Inuyasha iba con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Kagome. Toco los pechos de ella y aventuró sus manos hacía las piernas de ella, haciendo que estas se abrieran._

_- Inuyasha...¡para!_

_- ¡Oh, Kami! Te deseo y tú a mí_- dijo eso mientras la continuaba besando de una forma que devoraba los labios de ella-._ Aquí, aquí mismo... de pie Kagome._

_Kagome estaba aterrorizada, solo podía ver como él la cogía y la tumbaba en el suelo de la cocina. Apresurado como estaba por la pasión que sentía hacia ella, no había visto los ojos de ella que demostraban terror. Allí en el suelo la comenzó a tocar y besar con más ímpetu._

_- No, aquí no, no estoy cómodo- _dijo el en un susurro-._ Vamos a la cama._

_Justo cuando se levanto sintió como Kagome se escabullía de él. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Kagome retrocedió. Allí pudo ver la mirada de temor que le estaba brindando ella._

_- ¡Vete¡No me toques!_- gritó Kagome alejándose aún más de Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, vio el terror en los ojos de ella. Pero en vez de sentir remordimiento, sintió furia hacia ella, por negarle aquel deseo que tanto necesitaban los dos._

_- Esto es lo que querías_- le dijo él enfadado.

- _¡Eso no es verdad!_

_- ¡Claro que sí!¿ Por qué si no has estado todos los días viniendo a visitarme?_

_- ¡Porque te amo!_- dijo ella llorando.

- _Me amas-_ dijo el mirándola de una forma lujuriosa-._ Bueno, si me amas ven aquí y demuéstramelo pequeña-_ añadió él con una sonrisa arrogante.

-_ ¡No!_- dijo sollozando-._ ¡Me has hecho daño!_

_Aquello le cabreo aún más. Había advertido que era como Kikyo, la cual odiaba la forma de hacer el amor de él. Enfadado por la negativa de ella le contesto de mala manera._

_- ¿No? Entonces vete de aquí. Si no te quieres acostar conmigo, vete. Yo solo te quiero por el sexo. ¡Mierda!-_ gritó el en un gruñido grutal-._ No entiendo por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo. ¡Seguro que ya lo has echo con otros!_

_Esto ultimo provocó que Kagome abriera los ojos como platos y de que se ruborizara. Entonces, ya demasiado tarde, Inuyasha descubrió la terrible verdad. Descubrió el motivo porque Kagome había sido tan ingenua y confiada con él._

_- Kagome-_ trago saliva y la miró preocupado-._ ¿Eres virgen?_

_No le contesto, tan rápido como había echo aquella pregunta, ella cogió el bolso y el abrigo y se marcho corriendo del apartamento._

_---Fin Blasch Back---_

Todos aquellos recuerdo venían a la mente de Inuyasha. Después de aquello él se quedo demasiado impactado con lo ocurrido. No la siguió y ni siquiera la llamó para pedirle perdona. Dedujo que aquello podía servirle para alejarla de él. Así con aquel incidente había echo creer a Kagome que él la odiaba y de que la mantenía lejos de él porque no la soportaba.

Todo aquello se había vuelto demasiado lioso para él. Había echo que Kagome se apartara de su vida, había echo que aquella chiquilla risueña y alegre se transformara en una mujer tímida y callada.

Sabía que le iba a costar que Kagome volviera a confiar en él, pero debía solucionar que al menos ella no estuviera en peligro, debía de protegerle por todos los medios.

Cuando se termino el café se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a coger su abrigo. Estaba saliendo de su apartamento y se prometió a si mismo que no iba a permitir que aquella chiquilla se metiera en algún lió, aunque ella misma se negara, el la iba a proteger, costara lo que costara.

continuara...

* * *

El próximo capitulo tardare un poquito, solo quería decirlo para que no se preocupen, que no tengo pensado dejarlo colgado.

Pronto colgare una historia mía de mi cabeza y estoy haciendo otras dos. Nos vemos pronto, chao. Gracias por los reviews.


	3. Verdades dolorosas

**Aclaraciones: **esto es una adaptacion de la novela de Diana Palmer y los personajes son de la serie de Inuyasha. Yo solo hago esto en forma lucro y no para ganar ni fama ni dinero.

Siento mucho el retraso pero he estado ocupada trabajando. He encontrado un trabajo y este tiempo a sido muy agotador. He tenido que hacer sustituciones y cuando llegaba a casa solo quería tumbarme a dormir. Bueno solo dejarles con el siguiente capi, aunque se que es corto, es lo mejor que he podido hacer. Solo espero que les guste la adaptacion.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una silla de la habitación de Kagome. Había llegado hacía un rato y se la había encontrado aún dormida. No quería despertarla, pero podía ver entre los gemidos y los movimientos de ella que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Y supo cual era esa pesadilla puesto que entre sueños ella había pronunciado su nombre.

No quiso decir nada, no quería incomodarla. Al momento ella abrió los ojos, y vio como lo estaba mirando con una cara de asombro. De inmediato se incorporó en la cama.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_- dijo Kagome aún un poco nerviosa por el sueño sufrido-._ Tendrías que estar en la agencia._

- _Estoy para cuidarte_- dijo él muy serio mirándola fijamente-._ No tienes a nadie que te cuide, Kagome_- esto último lo dijo en tono suave haciendo que su expresión se suavizara.

-_ ¡Vete Inuyasha!_- Esas últimas palabras dichas por él le recordaron aquellos momentos tan dañinos-._ Vete y déjame sola. Por favor._

-_ No, no puedo. Sólo me tienes a mí._

Kagome sabía que era verdad. Su abuela había muerto hacía un año y no tenía ninguna familiar. Por ironías de la vida solo le tenía a él, y no le gustaba pensar de que él era al único que podría ir en busca de ayuda. Prefería estar sola enfrentándose a los narcotraficantes que estar a solas en una habitación con Inuyasha.

- _Inuyasha, solo eres mi jefe. No tienes por que cuidarme_- hizo una pausa cogiendo aire-._ Si ni siquiera somos familia…_

-_ Bueno eso es verdad_- dijo él mirándola seriamente-._ Oye, nunca te lo he preguntado, vale, pero quiero saber si te hice mucho daño aquel día._

-_ No se de que me hablas_- contestó Kagome girando la cara para que no la viera.

- _¿A, no?_- dijo él en forma incrédula-._ Llevas tres años evitándome. Ya hace mucho tiempo que llevamos este asunto al descubierto y quiero aclararlo todo_-se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a Kagome-._ Te has alejado tanto de mi que ni si quiera he podido pedirte perdón._

-_ Mejor para ti¿no?_- dijo ella en forma burlesca aún sin mirarle-._ Siempre has querido tenerme lejos porque no me aguantas. Pues bien, ya lo tienes, no tienes por que preocuparte, que ni muerta me acercaría a ti._

-_ Ni a mi ni a ninguna hombre_- sentenció él. En ese momento pudo ver como Kagome apretaba con sus manos la sabana que la cubría.

- _¿No tienes trabajo¿O te gusta demasiado tocarme las narices?_

-_ Voy a llevarte a mi casa de las afueras._

Kagome se sorprendió por el cambio de tema tan repentino y por la supuesta invitación de él. Al momento ella se puso rígida y se puso más blanca que la sabana que la cubría. Inuyasha noto esto e intento calmarla.

- _¡No te pongas así, Kagome!_

-_ No_- aún seguía cogiendo las sabanas y se guiró para mirarlo con espanto-._ ¡No voy a irme contigo¡No quiero estar en tu casa¡No quiero!_

Inuyasha se apartó de su lado y se fue hacía la ventana. Se puso a mirar el paisaje que daba a esta y al momento se giró y se dispuso a hablar con ella.

- _¡Tsk¡No sabia que eras virgen!_- dijo él cabreado-._ No me di cuenta hasta más tarde_- hizo una pausa para coger aire-._ ¿Crees que no se porque no sales con ningún hombre¿Crees que no me importa lo que te hice?_

Kagome aparto su mirada de la de él. Se puso a mirar fijamente la tela que la cubría.

- _De eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo he olvidado._

-_ ¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tu_- contestó él en forma sarcástica-_ Si eso fuera verdad¿por qué siempre te alejas de mí?_

-_ ¡Eso no es verdad!_- dijo ella un poco dudosa.

- _Mira_- dijo Inuyasha-._ Se que me tienes miedo. Pero no te voy a hacer nada. Sólo quiero dejarte en un sitio donde puedas estar segura. Ni si quiera voy a estar yo, te cuidara Kaede._

-_ No necesito tu ayuda. Además, puedo quedarme con Sango…_

-_ Je, con Sango_- la corto él en forma de mofa-._ Sango esta ocupada. Cuando no trabaja esta en clase de judo, además, si tiene algún tiempo libre lo pasa con su amigo Miroku_- dijo presurosamente-._ Es verdad que se ha ofrecido, pero estarías todo el tiempo sola._

-_ No me importa. Se cuidarme sola._

-_ ¡Tsk¡Escúchame chiquilla cabezota!_- dijo él acercándose a ella-._ Has visto una entrega de coca. Tendrás que declarar ante la policía porque eres la única que lo ha visto_- hizo una pausa y se aparto un poco de ella-._ Esos tipos andan sueltos. A estas alturas ya deben saberlo todo de ti. ¿Qué no entiendes en que situación estas metida?_

- _No puede ser cierto. No es verdad lo que me estas diciendo_- dijo ella asustada por lo que le había dicho Inuyasha.

-_ Nunca he hablado más enserio que ahora_- dijo él seriamente y la miró tiernamente-._ He visto estos casos muchas veces y se perfectamente lo que va a pasar. No estarás del todo segura hasta que los cojan y los metan en la cárcel._

Inuyasha sabía que ella estaba asustada, por los narcotraficantes y porque debía de confiar con el hombre que más daño le había echo.

- _Kagome_- dijo él suspirando-._ Yo solo quiero cuidarte. Cuando yo no este en casa te cuidara mi administrador, que es un hombre fuerte._

Kagome se acurruco más en ella y metió su rostro en sus manos.

- _Puedes odiarme tanto como quieras_- dijo Inuyasha-._ Pero te vas a venir conmigo, quieras o no. No pienso dejar que pongas tu vida en peligro._

-_ No pierdo mucho_- dijo Kagome-._ Ver la tele y trabajar no es gran cosa en la vida¿no crees?_

-_ ¡Tsk! No puedes hablar en serio_- dijo Inuyasha un tanto sorprendido-._ Eres muy joven para hablar así. ¡Sólo tienes 23 años!_

- _Bueno, si hablo así es porque lo habré aprendido de alguien¿no crees?_- dijo ella mirándolo con expresión de enfado.

Ese tono de voz y su mirada incomodaron a Inuyasha, el cual le contesto:

- _¡Tsk¡Mira mujer!_- dijo él cabreado-._ Nunca había tenido a nadie junto a mi. Mi padre me abandono de pequeño y yo lo adoraba, pero mi madre lo odiaba y me odiaba a mí porque me parecía físicamente a él_- hizo otra pausa para coger aire-._ Kikyo decía que me quería cuando nos casamos, pero me dejo sin pensárselo dos veces_- él se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos fijamente-._ Tu querías amarme, pero yo no te deje. Hice que te alejaras de mí, que me tuvieras miedo. ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!_- dijo en un gran suspiro-._ ¡No se lo que es el amor!_

- _No te sientas incomodo conmigo_- dijo Kagome desafiantemente-._ Hace tiempo que deje de ser una amenaza para ti._

-_ Sí, lo se_- dijo él mirándola tiernamente.

- _Ya no te amo_- dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos-._ Antes sí que estaba enamorada de ti, pero me demostraste que estaba equivocada._

Inuyasha acarició con su mano la cara de ella. Kagome intento separarse de esa caricia pero él se lo impidió. La miró a los ojos.

- _Dos razones par no volver a tocarte_- dijo él en un suspiro.

-_ Me podías haber forzado, pero no lo hiciste._

Inuyasha intentó negarlo, pero no pudo. Solo hizo una mueca de amargura y le contestó:

- _No lo entiendes._

- _¿El qué?_- preguntó ella mirándolo incrédula.

- _Tú eras virgen_- dijo sin mirarla-._ Pero yo había estado con muchas mujeres. Tu eras adorable, dulce, eras tan diferente a todas ella, que te deseaba tanto que no…, no pude controlarme._

- _Me asustaste, Inuyasha_- dijo nerviosa-._ Cuando salía con un hombre siempre venía a mi memoria aquel suceso, y tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar lo mismo_- hizo una pauso y lo miró a los ojos-._ Al final deje de salir con hombres para evitar algún daño._

- _No me extraña_- dijo tristemente-._ Para mi tampoco a sido fácil. No sabes lo mal que me siento cuando me evitas, cuando intento acercarme a ti._

- _Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo_- contestó ella haciendo una sonrisa-._ Supongo que con el tiempo todo se olvida. Al final lo superare._

-_ Kagome_- dijo Inuyasha mirándola intensamente-._ ¿Sólo es miedo lo que sientes cuando estas conmigo?_- acerco sus dedos a los labios de ella acariciándolos tiernamente-._ ¿O hay lago más?_

Kagome aparto la cara para evitar aquella caricia que le hacía poner nerviosa y que en consecuencia hacía que el corazón le latiera violentamente contra el pecho.

Inuyasha la miró y vio que Kagome estaba respirando con dificultad. Supo en aquel instante que no solo era el miedo, sino que había algo más. Se dio cuanta de que ella intentaba ocultarle lo que le había ocasionado aquella caricia.

- _Es algo más complicado¿no, Kagome?_- dijo él mirándola.

- _Inuyasha…_

-_ El doctor dijo que podrás irte mañana, pero hasta entonces habrá un policía en la puerta_- Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

Inuyasha la miró y pudo comprender que dentro de él se despertaban sentimientos que creían que estaban muertos.

- _Kagome, me haces ser tierno_- dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios-._ Eso ya es un comienzo¿no te parece? Si lo intento puede que al final desees que te acaricie._

-_ ¡No!_- grito ella sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla por la espalada-._ Recuerdo muy bien tus caricias. No pienso dejar que me toques._

-_ ¡Tsk! Mujer_- dijo él en un suspiro-._ Nunca había estado con una virgen y he sido un hombre con poca tendencia a recibir ternura. Pero cuando estoy contigo me pasa algo extraño. Siento que necesito darte protección y cariño._

-_ No quiero hablar de eso_- dijo ella poniéndose colorada.

-_ ¡Eres tonta!_- dijo él ya cansado del comportamiento infantil de ella-._ ¿No te das cuenta de que si un hombre esta enamorado de ti intentaría darte cariño, ser tierno?_

-_ ¿Y tu como lo sabes?_- dijo ella mirándolo enojada-._ Creía que te importaba, que te gustaba, pero me demostraste todo lo contrario. Me demostraste que no me querías_- dijo ella abrazándose a si misma-._ Eres igual que mi padre que nunca me quiso_- dijo en un sollozo-._ Nadie me ha querido nunca…_

Dicho esto Kagome se tumbo en la cama mirándolo de reojo.

- _Por favor, vete Inuyasha. No tengo ganas ni fuerzas de seguir discutiendo contigo._

Inuyasha se sintió miserable. Nunca supo los sentimientos de Kagome. Nunca supo como se sentía ella y aunque habían pasado tres años no sabía casi nada de ella.

Solo sabía que había sido rechazado por su padre y que este la había dejado con su abuela. Había sido rechazada por su padre incluso cuando este se iba a casar con la madre de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha podía ver que el mayor deseo de Kagome era que alguien la amara, que algún hombre la amara tanto como ella a él. Pero la casualidad había querido que Kagome se enamorara de un hombre que no sabía que era el amor.

Inuyasha agacho la cabeza al ver el rostro de Kagome. Estaba cansada y triste y se sintió culpable, puesto que él era el que había incurrido a aquel cambio de personalidad de Kagome.

- _¿Te gustan los caballos?_- dijo él para cambiar de tema y aligerar el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado.

- _No se nada de ellos._

- _Bueno, pues cuando estés en mi casa te enseñare a montar._

-_ Por favor, para ya con eso_- dijo ella-._ No necesito que me cuides._

Inuyasha quiso contestarle pero no sabía que decirle sin herirla aún más. Sólo la miró y le dijo.

- _Mañana vendré a buscarte. Intenta dormir un poco._

Kagome afirmó con la cabeza e intento descansar sin tener que pensar en Inuyasha. Deseaba poder dormir sin ver su cara, quería poder hacer una vida sin que él estuviera en ella. Y decidió que Inuyasha Taishou ya nunca mas la volvería a hacer daño.

Inuyasha vio como ella cerraba sus ojos. Se aparto y se dirigió a la puerta. En aquel momento se prometió que nada ni nadie volvería a hacer daño a Kagome. Aunque con ello conllevara que él se alejara de ella para siempre.

continuara...

* * *

Bueno siento el retraso pero he estado ocupada. Solo espero que les guste y no se preocupen, aunque ahora tardare un poco más para actaulizar. Pero como prometo, todo lo que empiezo lo acabo.

Aun estoy puliendo mies tres historias que las tengo escritas en un borrador, pero pronto las tendre listas. Es que soy un poco tiquismiquis. Buenno un poco crítica conmigo misma.

Bueno nos vemos pronto y espero seguir leyendo sus historias que estan todas muy bien. Chao


	4. Siempre te protegeré

**Aclaraciones: **esto es una adaptación de la novela de Diana Palmer y los personajes son de la serie Inuyasha. Espero que os guste y solo espero algun que otro rewev. Chao

* * *

****

**CAPITULO TRES**

Al día siguiente, como él le prometió la fue a buscar para llevársela a la casa que tenia a las afueras. Kagome intento convencerlo de lo contrario, pero era inútil, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a ese hombre no había manera de quitárselo. Cuando salieron del hospital, primero se dirigieron al apartamento de Kagome para coger un par de cosas y tan pronto como las tuvo listas se pusieron en marcha hacía la casa de Inuyasha.

Se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando a través de la ventanilla el paisaje. Todo estaba en silencio, a Kagome no le extrañaba puesto que Inuyasha nunca había sido un gran hablador y cuando hablaba era solamente cuando él lo consideraba necesario.

Kagome empezaba a sentirse un poco incomoda por la situación en que se encontraba. No quería estar a solas con Inuyasha en ningún sitio y justo estaba allí en un coche en dirección a la casa de él donde tendría que verlo durante todo el resto del día.

Para romper el silencio incomodo intento hablar de algún tema.

- _¿Esa es tu casa?_- preguntó Kagome señalando una casa que veía a lo lejos.

-_ No, esa no es la mía_- dijo el mirándola de reojo.

Kagome incomoda por la vuelta al silencio intento mantener una conversación.

- _Esa casa de allí es de Kyosuke Sagara,¿ no?_- señalo con el dedo una casa un poco más alejada de la anterior-_ Es una casa con rancho¿verdad?_

-_ Si es muy famosa incluso. Su dueño esta casado con una chica que es hija de una actriz muy famosa_- contesto él aún mirando la carretera.

-_ ¿Y ella vive hay?_- preguntó Kagome un poco sorprendida.

- _Sí, aunque parezca mentira, vive allí_- hizo un pausa y después continuo-._ Al menos veo que algunos matrimonios son felices…_

-_ Bueno, creo que debe haber algo más que sexo_- contestó ella pensativa-._ Creo que debe haber gustos y aficiones comunes entre los dos para casarse._

-_ No siempre se pueden tener los mismo intereses_- dijo él ausente, recordando porque su matrimonio se había roto.

-_ Bueno, eso es verdad._

Otra vez volvió el silencio entre ellos. Kagome no intento volver a hablar, se limito a volver a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

Inuyasha la podía ver por el rabillo del ojo. Se podría decir que esa mañana estaba muy guapa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y llevaba un vestido azulado que enmarcaba a la perfección su silueta femenina.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver al pasado y borrar aquel suceso que le había causado tanto daño a Kagome. Se sentía culpable por el hecho de que ella no hubiera querido tener ninguna relación con ningún hombre, aunque en el fondo agradecía aquel echo.

No sabía porque, pero quería ser cariñoso y amable con ella. Si al menos ella le dejara, podría demostrarle como era de estupendo hacer el amor. Y en su mente se vislumbro el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome sobre unas sabanas rojas de seda. La veía claramente y con esa visión pudo notar como su entrepierna se ponía dura. Era irónico pensar que había tenido una oportunidad y que por su salvaje necesidad la había perdido.

Inuyasha recobro un poco la cordura cuando vio que ya se acercaban a su casa.

- _Esta es mi casa_- dijo Inuyasha señalando una casa un poco más adelante suyo.

- _¡Oh!_- dijo Kagome un poco asombrada por el tamaño de esta. Ella se esperaba una casita, pero aquello parecía un palacio. Se veía una vaya que la rodeaba y como un poco más alejado se podían ver a los caballos y a las vacas pastando. Desde luego, se podía decir que aquello era enorme.

Inuyasha se la quedo mirando un momento y viendo que no decía nada más prosiguió la conversación. Intentaba distraerse para no imaginarse a Kagome desnuda otra vez.

- _Tengo muchas vacas y caballos. Cuando descanses un poco te enseñare a montar._

- _Bueno… no quiero molestarte…_

-_ No me molestas_- dijo él en forma enojada-._ Esta decidido, te enseñare a montar._

Kagome quiso contestarle pero no pudo puesto que pronto pararon enfrente de la casa y él bajó para abrirle la puerta, para que saliera.

Antes de poder contestarle, una mujer bajita de pelo blanco se acerco donde ellos corriendo y abrazó a Inuyasha, cosa que hizo ponerlo colorado, con lo cual ocasiono una sonrisa en Kagome.

-_ Hacía mucho que no venías, granuja_- dijo Kaede separándose del abrazo y mirando a Inuyasha-._ Estas muy delgado, tienes que comer más, seguro que no te alimentas bien_- Kagome se contenía las ganas de reír viendo la expresión de incomodidad de Inuyasha hacía esa mujer.-_ Esta debe ser Kagome¿no?_- preguntó la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo-._ Mmmm…estas muy delgada_- hizo una pausa y continuo-._ ¿Cómo esta tu brazo? No te preocupes que yo te cuidare, niña._

-_ Ya no me duele mucho._- contesto Kagome un poco apresurada por el parloteo de la mujer.

- _Sí quieres continuar hablando, hazlo dentro de casa. Aquí Kagome puede pillar una pulmonía_- dijo Inuyasha cortante.

-_ ¡Uf! Tampoco es para tanto, además, tampoco hace tanto frió_- dijo Kaede adelantándose a ellos entrando en la casa.

Inuyasha condujo a Kagome hacia dentro de la casa. Inuyasha noto que se tensaba cuando paso un brazo alrededor de ella para poder mostrarle su habitación.

-_ No te asustes, Kagome. No voy a hacerte nada_- dijo él un poco apesumbrado.

-_ Inuyasha yo…_

-_ No pasa nada. Aquí estas entre amigos_- dijo él.

- _Tú no eres mi amigo_- dijo ella aún un poco asustada por la proximidad de él.

- _Bueno, puede que ahora ya este cansado de estar solo, de no tener amigos_- dijo él pensativo-._ Me acuerdo que una vez dijiste que los dos estábamos solos y que no teníamos a nadie._

-_ Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente_- dijo ella mirándolo enojada-._ Y recuerdo que me dijiste que no necesitabas a nadie._

-_ Bueno, no es mi culpa¿sabes?_- dijo él haciendo una pausa-._ Kagome, fui policía durante mucho tiempo y eso te ver el mundo diferente._

Aquella mención a su antiguo trabajo le hizo recordar porque estaba allí con él. Se acordó de los narcos que la perseguían y no le gusto para nada en que situación se encontraba. Inuyasha noto esa incomodidad en Kagome.

- _¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?_

-_ Sólo me acordaba de la noche en que me dispararon_- hizo una pausa sujetándose el hombro dañado-._ Sólo me acordaba de esos hombres…_

-_ Kagome, aquí estas segura_- dijo Inuyasha mirándola con ternura-._ Aquí nadie va hacerte daño._

Después de aquel comentario Inuyasha se marchó para atender asuntos de la casa. Kaede la ayudo a instalarse y a colocar sus cosas en la habitación. Ya era de tarde cuando Inuyasha volvió a la casa, con lo cual Kagome se quedó sorprendida por el cambió de aspecto con el que aparecía él.

Hay estaba él, con una camisa larga de color azul y unos pantalones vaqueros que marcaban a la perfección sus piernas musculosas. Llevaba el pelo suelto dando un aspecto salvaje y seductor, con la cual hacía que su mirada ámbar se acentuara más con aquel cambio de aspecto.

Kagome se quedo mirándolo con la cara sorprendida. Pensaba que aquel hombre no podía ser más atractivo, pero se equivocaba, como siempre Inuyasha siempre la sorprendía.

- _Parece como si hubieses visto un muerto_- dijo Inuyasha viendo la cara de asombro de Kagome.

- _Bueno_- dijo Kagome dudosa-._ Estas diferente._

-_ Ah, lo dices por mi aspecto_- dijo Inuyasha-._ Es verdad, siempre me has visto de traje, pero en mi hogar siempre voy así._

Kagome se relamió los labios inconscientemente. Ese hombre estaba buenísimo y si siempre lo iba a tener así durante el resto del tiempo que tenía que estar allí, se le iba ha hacer difícil ignorarlo.

- _Kaede¿Qué vamos a cenar?_- preguntó Inuyasha.

- _Carne asada y patatas_- contestó Kaede.

Kagome intentaba distraerse intentando mirar a otra parte que no fuera en el perfecto trasero que marcaban aquellos pantalones tejanos. Después de terminar de hablar con Kaede, Inuyasha se fue hacía su cuarto para prepararse para la cena.

Mientras lo veía marcharse intento recordar aquel momento de hacía tres años, aquel momento que la marcó y que la curó del amor que sentía hacía él. Después de todo aquel daño, parecía que Inuyasha quería volver a comenzar a empezar, pero ella estaba decidida, no iba a permitir que la volviera a hacer daño.

Kaede la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo:

- _No debes tenerle miedo, niña. Es incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca._

-_ Sí, claro_- contestó Kagome ausente aún en sus pensamientos-._ Han sido muy buenos conmigo dejándome venir aquí, pero me gustaría estar lejos de él._

-_ Hay niña_- dijo en un suspiro Kaede-._ Es cabezota, tiene un mal humor de mil demonios, pero es muy bueno_- su expresión cambio a un rostro de preocupación-._ Lo conozco desde pequeño y era un niño muy bueno y dulce hasta que su padre lo abandono. Su madre lo culpo de todo y lo abandono. Yo lo cuidaba, pero necesitaba el amor de una madre._

-_ Yo tampoco pude contar con mi padre_- contestó Kagome.

- _Lo ves, ya tenéis algo en común_- dijo Kaede mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos.

- _Sí, es verdad_- dijo Kagome sería-._ Los dos somos seres humanos._

Pronto Kagome se acostumbro a su nueva vida en la casa. Ayudaba a Kaede en las faenas domesticas, aunque ella le instaba a que abandonara aquello por el brazo lastimado.

Se encontraba muy cómoda en aquel ambiente, aunque procuraba evitar a Inuyasha. En aquel ambiente podía ver el cambio de carácter del Inuyasha de la oficina al que tenía allí. Se le veía más animado y menos oscuro. Y aquel cambio le asustaba porque le atraía más hacia él.

Inuyasha notaba que Kagome estaba a la defensiva con él, incluso más que en la oficina y aquello le molestaba.

Un día, ya harto de aquella situación se dispuso a hablar con ella y dejar las cosas zanjadas por completo. La encontró en el establo cepillando a un potrillo.

Kagome lo vio entrar como una bala hacía ella y por la mirada que podía ver en los ojos de él, se dijo que estaba de muy mal humor.

- _Deja de evitarme_- le dijo Inuyasha mirándola fieramente.

- _No se de que me estas hablando_- dijo Kagome dejando de cepillar al potrillo e intentado salir del establo.

Inuyasha la cogió por el brazo, evitando que ella se fuera de su lado.

- _No se cuantas veces te lo he dicho_- dijo él cediendo en su agarre y mirándola tiernamente-._ Siento mucho lo que pasó hace tres años. Yo creía que tenías más experiencia, sino nunca te habría presionado._

Kagome afirmo con la cabeza, no se atrevía a contestarle. Tenía la garganta seca y ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca, y más por aquella mirada que le estaba dando él.

- _Pero parece que no me escuchas_- dijo él en tono desesperado-._ Ya has salido con hombres y sabes que las relaciones pueden llegara ser violentas._

Kagome giró su cara para evitar que él viera su rostro sonrojado.

- _Lo sabes¿no?_- dijo él cogiendo su barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara.

- _Bueno, yo…_- Kagome trago saliva-._ No ha habido ningún hombre…_- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- _¿Tanto daño te hice?_- preguntó él mirándola intensamente.

-_ Sí, mucho_- dijo ella incomoda por la situación-._ Inuyasha, por favor, déjame salir._

Inuyasha no se aparto de la salida del establo. No la iba a dejar ir de aquella manera, no pensaba dejar el asunto así, quería que ella no le temiera, quería evitar por todos los medios de que ella lo alejara de su lado.

- _Kagome, aunque quiera, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_- dijo en un suspiro y aparto su mirada de la de ella-._ Tú has sido la única mujer de la que me he enamorado._

Kagome se quedó sorprendida por la declaración de él y no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que le preguntó.

- _Pero¿tú no estabas casado?_

Inuyasha la miró y se rió estrepitosamente.

- _Ja_- dijo en tono de burla-._ Salía con Kikyo porque a mi madre no le gustaba. Luego me casé con ella porque era la única forma de que ella se acostara conmigo. Pero ella solo se metía en mi cama por una sola razón_- hizo una pausa y prosiguió sin decir aquella razón-._ Luego busco a otro que le proporcionaba lo que buscaba. Creo que lo consiguió cuando se divorcio de mí. Ahora esta casada y tiene un niño._

Kagome hizo una exclamación de sorpresa por la confesión de él. Le miró curiosa e intrigada por una cuestión que le estaba atormentando.

Había descubierto que Inuyasha con el tiempo que había pasado con él que era un hombre brusco. Se preguntaba si el ardor que había mostrado con ella aquel día tan funesto, era su forma de hacer el amor y esto le hacía verlo de otro modo.

- _Inuyasha_- dijo ella aún dudosa por lo que le iba a preguntar-._ ¿Eras…eras… igual con ella¿Cómo fuiste conmigo aquel día?_

-_ Mira_- ella notó la incomodidad de él-._ Nunca me ha importado una mujer lo suficiente para preocuparme si disfrutaba o no en mi cama_- hizo una pausa y siguió hablando-._ Puedo decir que deseaba a Kikyo y creía que si ella me quería, los preliminares no importaban._

Kagome se quedo perpleja. Ella nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia con ningun hombre, pero sabía ciertos tipos de cosas. Y a decir verdad, parecía que Inuyasha tampoco parecía saber mucho del tema.

- _Pero…pero…no…puedes_- inmediatamente sintió como se les subían los calores-._ Inuyasha_- dijo en un suspiro-._ Las mujeres no somos como los hombres. Necesitamos tiempo, necesitamos cariño._

-_ ¿Y tú como lo sabes?_- preguntó mirándola fijamente-._ ¿No me has dicho que eras virgen?_- preguntó en forma irónica.

- _Que sea virgen no significa que no sepa del asunto_- dijo poniéndose más roja-._ He visto videos y leído libros sobre el tema. Más o menos se lo que siente una mujer con el hombre del que esta enamorada._

-_ Tú estabas enamorada de mí_- contestó Inuyasha-._ Lo único que sentiste fue miedo._

-_ No estaba enamorada de ti_- repuso ella asustada por su reacción ante él-._ Solo me encapriche de ti. Me hiciste daño y no solo sentimentalmente._

-_ Ya te he dicho que no lo hice adrede. Te deseaba como a nadie he deseado_- contestó él apartando la vista de ella-._ Eras dulce, adorable, cariñosa, y bueno, yo…_- hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarla enfurecido-._ Tsk¿y eso que importa? Tú me quieres._

-_ Eso no es verdad. Fuiste muy bruto._

- _Eres tonta o que. Ya te he dicho que es la única forma que conozco de portarme con una mujer_- dijo furioso mirándola-._ Mi madre era la única mujer que estaba a mi lado, y odiaba a los hombres_- hizo una pausa y prosiguió contando-._ Mi primera vez fue con una puta y no suelen ser cariñosas. Todas mis relaciones siempre han sido así, violentas y brutas_- hizo un suspiro y su mirada se suavizo-._ Te trate así porque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera._

-_ Inuyasha_- dijo Kagome mirándolo tiernamente-._ No sabía nada…lo siento._

- _¿Eh?_- preguntó Inuyasha mirándola confundido.

Kagome se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla. Se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha le acababa de abrir su corazón, le acababa de confesar algo muy importante para ella. Pero al momento que esa caricia rozaba la cara de Inuyasha él se apartó de ella y se alejó.

- _No necesito que me tengas pena_- dijo furioso-._ Y tampoco necesito a ninguna mujer_- después de decir aquello se marchó dejando a Kagome aún más perpleja.

Los siguientes días Inuyasha evito a Kagome. Parecía que se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho en el establo. Pero para ella fue como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Se puso a meditar y descubrió que la vida de Inuyasha había estado rodeado de mujeres que lo menospreciaban. Su madre lo odiaba y su mujer solo se había casado con él por su uniforme. Se podía decir que ese hombre nunca había conocido el amor de una mujer, viendo los ejemplos que lo habían rodeado.

Antes de que ella pudiera empezar a meditar más sobre el asunto se vio vuelta a la realidad, puesto que Inuyasha ya le había dicho que se volvían para la oficina.

Ese mismo día se habían marchado de la casa de Inuyasha y ya se encontraban dentro del apartamento de ella.

- _Te voy a poner un vigilante en la puerta, y también te va a seguir a todas partes_- dijo Inuyasha recostado en el marco de la puerta del apartamento de ella.

Kagome se giró y lo miró molesta por la actitud de este.

- _No necesito que me vigilen. Puedo llamar a la policía si pasa algo._

-_ Eres muy ingenua_- contestó él con una sonrisa burlona-._ No conoces a esa gente, pero yo sí._

-_ Seguro que sí_- dijo ella aún molesta.

Inuyasha dio un paso hacía ella y la miro con una sonrisa que le hacían temblar las piernas.

- _Me gustaba mi trabajo. Fue y es el único trabajo, a parte de cuidar los caballos y las vacas, en el que me sentía a gusto. El trabajo de detective es parecido._- hizo una pausa y prosiguió su discurso-._ Supongo que es la adrenalina._

-_ No_- contestó Kagome mirándolo fijamente-._ Eres un adicto al peligro._

-_ ¿Eso crees?_- preguntó burlonamente.

- _Bueno, eso explicaría por que no te retiraste después de tiroteo._

En aquel momento se acordó de las cicatrices que le habían quedado después de aquel acontecimiento. Inuyasha consciente de la mirada que le estaba dando le contestó.

- _Te darían asco las cicatrices._

-_ No, no es eso_- repuso ella mirándolo tiernamente-._ Solo pensaba de cómo había pasado, no de cómo habías quedado._

-_ Bueno_- dijo él de forma burlona-._ Nunca he estado bien en bañador._

-_ Nunca te he visto en bañador_- dijo ella intentando no imaginárselo en bañador.

-_ Y nunca lo harás_- gruñó él-._ Bueno, puede que a ti si te dejaría verme la espalda. Pero a nadie más._

-_ ¿Por qué solo a mí?_- preguntó ella poniéndose nerviosa por la confesión de él.

- _Porque tú no me haces sentir menospreciado_- contestó-._ A algunas mujeres le gusta menospreciar a los hombres, parece que eso las hace sentir mejor._

-_ No todas somos así, Inuyasha_- dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente.

Inuyasha se acercó un poco más a ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella y viendo que Kagome no se alejaba de él atrapo con su mano un mechón de su cabello negro.

- _Enséñame…_- dijo él en voz ronca.

- _A… ¿qué?_- dijo ella entrecortadamente por el nerviosismo de la cercanía de él y por su voz tan sensual.

Inuyasha se acerco aún más, haciendo que sus frentes se juntaran.

- _Enséñame lo que es la ternura…_- dijo él y acto seguido la beso.

Kagome sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sintió como la humedad de su lengua se adentraba en su boca y de cómo profundizaba el beso. Kagome aspiro profundamente y pudo percibir el olor a humedad y a tierra mojada que siempre desprendía él.

- _¿qué es lo que quieres, Kagome?_- preguntó Inuyasha separándose de aquel beso, pero a la vez mordisqueando el labio inferior de Kagome con infinita pasión. Volvió a besarla profundamente haciendo que su lengua recorriera la cavidad de ella-._ Dímelo_- volvió a decir a escasos centímetros de la boca de ella.

Kagome que estaba temblando por tanta ternura se tuvo que agarrar de sus hombros para evitar caerse.

- _Inuyasha, no puedes…_

-_ ¿Por qué?_- preguntó él y volvió a besarla con más pasión, lo cual ocasiono que ella gimiera contra su boca.

- _Tu me…odias_- dijo ella contra sus labios.

-_ Odiaba a mi madre_- dijo él mientras seguía jugando con la boca de Kagome-._ Odiaba a Kikyo…odiaba a todo el mundo. Pero nunca a ti_- la miró a los ojos muy seriamente-._ Nunca te he odiado Kagome_.

Acto seguido la volvió a besar. Mientras su lengua se adentraba en la boca de ella la abrazo, pero era un abrazo diferente al que ella recordaba. Kagome sintió que todo el miedo que había sentido hacía él se había esfumado. Kagome empezó a disfrutar de aquella situación, pudo notar su sabor y como le resultaba bastante placentero.

Kagome sintió como todo su cuerpo se consumía en deseos y noto un calor que le recorría su parte inferior, notaba como su sexo latía y aquello la desconcertaba.

- _Inuyasha…_- dijo ella contra la boca de él.

Inuyasha se adentró aún más contra la boca de ella y pudo sentir el sabroso sabor que emanaba ella.

Inuyasha paro de besarla, la miró a los ojos y lo que vio le dejo muy satisfecho. Ella lo estaba mirando no asustada sino excitada. Se quedó perplejo al saber que tan poca ternura había causado todo aquello, pero también vio en los ojos de ella una nube de duda.

- _No te gusta que te bese así¿no?_- le dijo a escasos centímetros de la boca de Kagome y con la voz ronca por la excitación-_ cuando meto la lengua en tu boca, recuerdas lo que paso¿no?_- acto seguido la beso en la frente y le acarició el pelo con mucho cariño-._ Se parece mucho a otro tipo de penetración_- volvió a acercarse a su boca y suspiro sobre ella-._ Intima y urgente, y muy, muy profunda…_- dijo el con la voz excitada y la volvió besar lenta y pausadamente.

Kagome se dejo llevar y le abrazó el cuello con sus brazos. Pero justo cuando estaban con aquella caricia sonó estrepitosamente el teléfono.

Inuyasha se aparto lentamente de ella, pero viendo que Kagome estaba temblando de placer la llevo a sentarse en el sofá. Luego de depositarla allí, se dirigió a contestar el teléfono.

Kagome solo podía escuchar un murmullo hasta que él colgó el teléfono y se acercó al lado de ella.

- _Era Sango_- contestó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente-._ Quería saber como estabas, si habías vuelto._

-_ Es muy buena conmigo_- dijo ella apartando la mirada de él, aún un poco excitada por lo ocurrido.

- _Sí, pero es muy inoportuna_- Inuyasha se sentó al lado de ella y le agarró el rostro haciendo que sus bocas se rozaran-._ Estoy muy feliz, Kagome. Me gusta que me desees._

-_ Eres un creído_- dijo ella intentando mantener un poco la cordura.

Inuyasha volvió a besarla hasta que hizo que ella se encogiera de placer. Luego se apartó de ella y le acarició los labios con su lengua, aun degustando su sabor. Kagome veía que la miraba con tanto deseo que se puso colorada.

- _Nunca he besado a nadie así_- dijo él después de unos segundos.

- _Yo tampoco_- dijo ella aún más colorada por su confesión.

-_ Te has excitado tanto que hasta has gemido_- dijo él con tono sensual-._ Nunca he sido así con ninguna mujer. Contigo todo es diferente._

-_ No me has hecho daño, Inuyasha_- dijo ella aún con la voz ronca por la pasión.

Inuyasha la miró a los labios y en ese momento supo que la deseaba más que a nada en ese mundo. Sabía que si se quedaba allí cometería una locura.

- _No, nunca te haría daño_ _aunque quisiera_- acto seguido le dio otro beso en los labios y la abrazo con fuerza antes de levantarse y apartarse de ella-._ Será mejor que me vaya. Cierra la puerta con llave y descansa. Mañana debemos ir a la oficina…eso si tienes fuerzas suficientes para trabajar._

-_ Pues claro que sí_- dijo aún un poco débil y lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos-._ ¿Por qué?_- preguntó ella.

Inuyasha aún estaba desconcertado por lo que había pasado. Nunca se había comportado de aquella manera con ninguna mujer y nunca había deseado a ninguna como a Kagome. Y eso lo asustaba porque le hacía perder el control y le hacía ser vulnerable delante de ella.

- _Digamos que recibo lo que he sembrado_- contestó en tono secó.

Kagome no esperaba esa respuesta y le sentó mal su cambió tan repentino, como si quisiera esconderle algo.

- _¡Mierda!_- gritó el furioso-._ Soy solitario ¿se te ha olvidado eso? Esto no es fácil para mí_- acto seguido sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumarlo-._ Sólo quería saber si te podía excitar, hacer que dejaras de tenerme miedo_- dijo mirando el cigarro molesto.

- _¿Sólo eso?_- preguntó Kagome un poco decepcionada por su explicación.

- _No, sabes que te deseo mucho_- dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia los labios de ella que se encontraban rojos e hinchados-._ Es mejor que no me dejes acercarte a ti_- dejo de mirar sus labios y se giró en dirección hacia la puerta-._ Esto no tiene futuro. Piensa que solo he querido comprobar si merecía la pena ser cariñoso y tierno._

-_ ¿Y a valido la pena?_- dijo ella ofendida.

Inuyasha ignoró aquel comentario. Estaba concentrado en marcharse de allí porque sabía que tarde o temprano perdería el control. Estando en la puerta y dijo.

- _Yo soy así. Puede que nunca deje de desearte, pero escúchame bien_- dijo en forma pausada y enfacitandolo en tono de alerta-._ No quiero compromisos y no creo que a ti te guste ese tipo de relaciones. Así que es mejor que guardemos las distancias¿vale?_

Kagome sonrió de mala gana.

- _Vale. Gracias por haberme cuidado._

-_ Siempre te protegeré_- dijo el cariñosamente.

Kagome se quedó atónita por aquellas últimas palabras. Inuyasha rápidamente lo aclaró.

- _Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos¿no?_- le preguntó a ella. Ella asintió y prosiguió hablando-._ Aunque ahora te he tratado bien, en la cama soy bruto y rápido, y sólo me interesa mi propio placer_- dijo en tono brusco y ronco-._ Las vírgenes no son mi estilo. Así que_- hizo una pausa con un suspiro-, _vamos a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Buenas noches Kagome._

Inuyasha salió y cerró la puerta. Kagome se levantó del sofá y se acerco hacia la puerta en que momentos antes estaba Inuyasha. Cogió el pomo con el cual aún pudo sentir el calor de él, acto seguido se rozo los labios y sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda cuando recordó aquellos besos. Miró a la puerta y se sintió sola y abandonada por él. Era la segunda vez que él la dejaba, pero en esta ocasión ella ya no le tenía miedo y Kami sabía que iba a luchar para que este hombre fuera suyo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno siento el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y bueno el poco tiempo libre que he tenido he estado descansando un poco.

Espero que no haya tardado mucho para us gusto, y no se preocupen que en los proximos ya se pone más interesante. Nos vemos y hasta pronto.


	5. Lo que los dos escondemos

Bueno ya he vuelto, solo aclara que esto es una adaptación de una novela de Diana Palmer y que los personajes son de la seríe Inuyasha y que no me pertenecen.

Solo pedir perdon por el enorme retraso en mi siguiente entrega, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y he estado ocupada en otros asuntos. Solo espero que tengan paciencia y que no se preocupen, porque intención de acabar la historia.

Un beso y nos vemos pronto

* * *

_Inuyasha Taishou es un atractivo detective. Kagome Higurashi su secretaria. Ella se ve perseguida por unos narcotraficantes e Inuyasha quiere protegerla. El problema es que él sería a la última persona del mundo a la cual acudiría por ayuda. ¿Por qué sería?_

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Kagome estaba entrando por la puerta del despacho de Inuyasha, seguida por Shippo, el detective que Inuyasha le había puesto para que la vigilara. Justo cuando entro se encontró con la cara sonriente de Sango.

_- No digas nada_- dijo Kagome, viendo la sonrisa malévola de Sango-._ Parece que Inuyasha se cree que me van a matar en pleno día._

-_ Hombre, no puede permitirse que su secretaria sufra un atentado_- dijo Sango muy tranquila-._ Tendría una mala imagen de su agencia._

-_ jaja, tienes razón_- al momento dejo todas sus cosas y abrazo a Sango_- te he echado de menos._

-_ Yo también_- dijo Sango mirándola con cariño-._ Echaba de menos tus escapadas huyendo de Inuyasha._

-_ ¡Oye, yo nunca he salido corriendo de él!_- dijo Kagome mirándola con cara de lástima.

-_ Bueno, es igual_- dijo Sango cambiando de tema-._ Prepárate porque hoy está de muy mal humor_- dijo señalando la puerta del despacho de Inuyasha_- me pregunto si siempre es así con todo el mundo… Ya sabes, si es así incluso con las mujeres_- hizo una pausa y se giró para mirar a Kagome y acercarse a ella para hablarle más bajo-._ Me preguntó si su actitud se debe a que esta herido en alguna parte, que le impida meterse en la cama…, ya me entiendes…_

Aquel comentario dejo a Kagome helada y avergonzada a la vez. Sango era muy buena chica pero también era un poco chismosa. Bien sabia Kagome que Inuyasha no tenía ningún problema en meterse en la cama, y se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

- _No lo sé, y no me importa_- dijo Kagome como si no le importara el tema.

- _Oh puede ser que piense que no es guapo. ¡Kami! Debería ser imbécil, si esta como un tren. Pero bueno, a lo mejor se comporta como un policía con las mujeres. Por eso nunca le he visto con ninguna._

Kagome sabía bien que Inuyasha era brusco y a veces actuaba de manera irracional. Pero también sabia que podía llegar a ser un hombre tierno, amable y cariñoso. En ese momento se acordó de los besos que se habían dado en su apartamento y noto como sus rodillas le comenzaban a temblar por rememorar aquellas escenas que la habían excitado tanto.

- _Bueno, ponme al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en la oficina_- dijo Kagome intentando pensar en otra cosa-._ Parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vine._

-_ Sí, suele pasar_- dijo Sango, y le miró el brazo herido-._ ¿Ya no te duele el brazo?_

-_ Me molesta un poco pero para lo que hago…_

-_ ¡Uf!_- dijo Sango mirándola con cara de puchero-._ A todos os han disparado menos a mí. ¡Incluso han disparado antes a la secretaria que a la detective!_

-_ Sango, yo no pedí que me dispararan._

En ese momento apareció Inuyasha.

- _A trabajar_- le dijo a Sango que acto seguido salio del despacho despidiéndose con la mano.

Kagome se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a ocuparse de su trabajo.

- _Sango solo me estaba poniendo al día_- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Estoy seguro que no se trataba de trabajo de lo que estabais hablando_- dijo él fijándose en el nuevo atuendo que llevaba puesto Kagome.

Kagome alzo la vista y lo vio hay de pie, junto al marco de la puerta. Estaba imponente con su traje gris y notaba como él la miraba. Pudo notar un tono de cansancio en su rostro y no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba cansado.

- _Bueno he dormido poco_- dijo él aun mirándola-._ Cuando llegue Shinichi, dile que venga cuando sea el almuerzo, tengo una misión para él. Yo voy a estar ocupado en una reunión, así que no me pases llamadas._

-_ Ok_- contestó Kagome apuntando todo lo que le decía en un bloc de notas.

Inuyasha aún se mantenía hay de pie mirándola y no pudo evitar hacer el comentario que hizo.

- _Estas muy guapa esta mañana¿vas a comer con alguien?_

-_ No. Me ha parecido que no hacía falta convertirme una muerta en vida. He decidido dar un toque de alegría a mi vestuario_- dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada por el comentario de él.

Kagome noto que Inuyasha estaba un poco tenso.

- _¿Te pasa algo? Te veo un poco nervioso._

-_ ¡Uf!_- dijo él en un suspiro-._ Han dejado libre al tipo que te hirió. Esta suelto y no se por donde anda._

Kagome se quedó paralizada. Habían dejado libre al hombre que la había intentado matar y estaba segura que lo volvería a intentar, puesto que ella había sido la única que había visto la entrega de droga.

- _Shippo no se ha separado de mi en todo el tiempo._

-_ Sí, bueno, pero no puede estar todo el tiempo contigo._

-_ Podrías enseñarme a manejar una pistola._

-_ No es tan fácil. Hace falta tiempo para saber manejarla bien._

-_ Puedo irme a vivir con Sango_- dijo ella vislumbrando una última opción para su salvación.

Inuyasha abandono el marco de la puerta y se acercó a Kagome, quedando a escasos centímetro de sus rostros, claro esta, que los separaba el escritorio entremedio.

- _No quiero que pienses mal, pero es mejor que te vengas a vivir conmigo hasta que no hayan pillado a esos tíos._

-_ ¿Vivir contigo?_- dijo Kagome asombrada por la proposición de él.

- _Es lo mejor. Me gustaría que te fueras con Shippo, pero creo que su novia no lo aceptaría muy bien_- dijo y la miró y vió un dejo de duda en los ojos de ella-._ Si tienes miedo por lo de anoche, no te preocupes, no va a volver a pasar. No me van los compromisos y no voy a intentar seducirte._

-_ Eso ya lo sé_- dijo ella un poco decepcionada-._ Pero pueden pensar mal._

-_ Solo lo sabrán los de la agencia, y lo comprenderán._

Kagome dejo de mirarlo y se puso a mirar a través de la ventana que tenía al lado. Era un día caluroso y la proximidad de Inuyasha no ayudaba mucho a que se mantuviera fresca.

- _No voy a pasearme desnudo ni pienso pasarme el día viendo el fútbol._

- _¿Te gusta el fútbol?_- preguntó ella omitiendo el primer comentario de él.

- _No, pero suelo ir desnudo. No te preocupes me comprare un par de pijamas y una bata._

-_ Entonces, estoy de acuerdo_- dijo ella en forma alegre por su último comentario bromista.

-_ Bueno vendré a las siete para recogerte. De momento te cuidara Shippo._

Acto seguido lo vio salir por la puerta para marcharse. Ella se preguntaba si su vida con él iba a ser así de tensa, si iban a tener que vivir juntos, se preguntaba por el extraño comportamiento de él hacía ella. Notaba como él la intentaba acercar a él, pero al momento también la quería bien lejos. Kagome no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de Inuyasha, pero estaba dispuesta a descifrarlo durante el tiempo que tendría que estar en el apartamento de él.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba en su apartamento alistando las maletas para marcharse al apartamento de Inuyasha. Justo a las siete en punto vino Inuyasha a recogerla. Fue a abrir la puerta y se lo encontró vestido aún con el traje gris que le sentaba tan bien.

- ¿_Sólo llevas esa maleta?_- preguntó Inuyasha señalando la maleta que estaba al lado de la puerta.

_- Llevo lo conveniente para un par de días_- contestó ella cogiendo el abrigo que estaba colgado al lado de la puerta de entrada.

_- Siento decepcionarte, pero creo que van a ser más de un par de días. Este asunto puede durar semanas._

-_ Bueno, puedo venir de vez en cuando si necesito algo_- dijo ella un poco dudosa.

-_ ¿Has metido los camisones y la bata?_- preguntó él súbitamente.

Kagome se ruborizo un poco y ladeo la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Bueno, llevo pijamas y la bata._

-_ Bueno, no te preocupes, tendrás tu propia habitación_- hizo una pausa y la miró sonriendo-._ Tengo un apartamento grande._

Kagome lo sabía muy bien, pero no quiso decir nada más para no tensar el ambiente de amistad que se había creado. Acto seguido Inuyasha cogió la maleta y se marcharon hacía el coche de él. Kagome vio que estaba armado y como movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para comprobar que nadie los siguiera.

Se podría decir que era como su guardaespaldas, su protector. Cuando subieron al coche, Inuyasha comprobó todo el coche meticulosamente para comprobar si había algo raro. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que todo estaba bien arranco el coche y se puso dirección a su apartamento.

Mientras estaban en el coche, todo era silencio. Era una sensación un tanto incomoda y a Kagome le dio por rememorar aquella tarde fatídica cuando la dispararon.

- ¿_En que estas pensando? Te veo pensativa_- dijo él sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-_ Sólo me preguntaba porqué tuve que salir tan tarde aquel día_- hizo un suspiro y prosiguió-. _Si hubiese salido antes todo esto no habría pasado._

-_ La culpa es mía_- dijo él dejándola asombrada y perpleja por su comentario-._ Yo te entretuve, en cierto modo yo soy el culpable de que todo esto este pasando._

-_ Bueno si nos pones a pensar mejor, la culpa es de ellos_- dijo ella de forma tranquila y mirando a través de la ventana-._ Si ellos no hubiesen traficado, todo esto no pasaría._

-_ Eso también es verdad._

Paró el coche enfrente de un semáforo en rojo. Mientras esperaban a que cambiaran Kagome se giró y le miró directamente.

- _También es posible que todo esto haya ocurrido porque soy muy despistada y tranquila, con referencia con los demás. A veces no me doy cuenta de que alguien esta haciendo algo malo, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde_- dijo ella, notando como si se estuviera desahogando, como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima.

-_ Sí, es verdad. Pero tu tranquilidad ayudo en el caso de Sango. Aquel que tenía que seguir a un tipo. Tu llegada a la juguetería donde estaban ayudo a despistar al tipo y esto ocasiono que poco rato después lo detuvieran_- dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente y mirándola a los ojos.

-_ ¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?!_- gritó Kagome sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

-_ No lo considere oportuno. Se te podrían subir los humos y yo personalmente no quiero verte involucrada en estos casos tan peligrosos. Ya has visto lo que puede pasar_- dijo él señalizando el hombro herido de Kagome-._ Así que la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado¿no?_

-_ No te preocupes. En mi trabajo no corro ningún peligro. Salvo si me corto con alguna hoja._- dijo ella en tono melancólico-._ Nunca me dejaras hacer lo que realmente quiero._

-_ ¿Y que quieres hacer, Kagome?_- dijo en tono sensual y ronco-._ ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?_

Kagome se ruborizo y aparto su mirada de la de él.

- _Creído._

-_ Me deseas¿verdad?_

-_ Inuyasha…_- dijo ella acercándo su rostro al de él-._ Quiero decirte una cosa…_

Inuyasha se acerco más a ella hasta que pudo percibir el aliento de ella sobre su cara. Estaban tan cerca, solo hacia falta acercarse un poco más y así probar aquellos labios tan gustosos.

- ¿_Que me quieres decir, Kagome?_- dijo él mirándole los labios entreabiertos de ella.

Inuyasha vio como los labios de ella se curvaban en una sonrisa de burla.

- _Se a puesto en verde_

Acto seguido se escucho el claxon de un coche para que reanudara la marcha.

Kagome se reía en sus adentros. Por fin le había devuelto un poco de su poca medicina. Podía disfrutar ese pequeño triunfo. Aún había esperanza, había notado de que él aun la deseaba e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que él se fijara en ella.

-_ Bueno cambiando de tema_- dijo él mirando la carretera-._ Ni se te ocurra meterte en mi cama esta noche._

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta, no se esperaba esa salida. Este hombre siempre la descolocaba. Iba a contestarle pero la voz de él la interrumpió.

- _Mi puerta estará cerrada, así que ni te molestes_- dijo él en un tono burlón.

Kagome aún se quedó mirando sorprendida por el sorprendente cambio de humor que había surgido en él.

- _Lo siento, pero no me van los rollos de una noche_- dijo él.

-_ Inuyasha¿estas bien?_- dijo ella aún perpleja por su cambió.

- _Muy bien, me encuentro demasiado bien. Te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho para comprobar lo bien que me encuentro, encanto._

Kagome no pudo aguantar más la situación cómica y se puso a reír. A Inuyasha le agradó mucho su risa. Era refrescante y pura, hacía que el ambiente se volviera más cómodo y menos tenso entre los dos. Durante mucho tiempo no había visto sonreír a Kagome, y se alegraba de ser él el causante de su alegría.

- _Bueno, como si fuera una come hombres. Creo que me siento peligrosa._- dijo ella aún siguiendo la corriente.

-_ Lo sois casi todas. Y las vírgenes ansiosas de sexo sois las peores._

-_ ¡Eso no es verdad!_

-_ ¿A, si?_- dijo él al momento que aparcaba el coche enfrente de su apartamento. Se giró a mirarla y prosiguió hablando-._ Puede que al principio estés nerviosa y miedosa, pero estoy seguro que tu eres el tipo de mujer, que al poco rato estas intentando sacar la ropa a arañazos como un animal salvaje._

-_ Bueno, pues entonces controlare mis necesidades salvajes_- dijo ella haciendo una mueca graciosa.

- _Eso esta mejor, muchachita_- dijo él-._ Tampoco me espíes mientras me ducho_- dijo con semblante serio.

Otra sarta de carcajadas se adueño de ella. Aquellos momentos eran sumamente tranquilizadores e hicieron que el temor que tenía con respecto a su situación se esfumaran.

Al momento siguió a Inuyasha hasta su apartamento. Allí le enseño la que iba a ser su habitación. Era muy bonita decorada en tonos azules. Se cambió y se puso unos pantalones tejanos y una camisa de manga corta. Salio de su cuarto y se encontró a Inuyasha en el salón sin la chaqueta, sin la corbata y con dos botones desabrochados de su camisa.

Kagome se escondió en el marcó de la puerta mirándolo. Él aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que se iba a aprovechar de la magnifica vista que le estaba proporcionando. Pudo ver como se quitaba la camisa y como dejaba todo su pecho al descubierto. Comprobó los brazos fuertes y bien torneados. Miro su ancho pecho el cual pudo comprobar un poco más abajo como su estomago estaba bien modelado. ¡Kami! Se podía comer esa tableta de chocolate que se marcaba. Y todo eso esta contrastado con el hermoso tono dorado de su piel.

- _Soy muy moreno_- dijo él sacándola de su ensoñación.

¡Oh Kami! La había pillado y no sabía como salir de esa.

- _Solo me basta con tomar un poco el sol en verano para poder tener este color de piel_- dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

- _No pretendía mirarte así_- dijo ella evitando mirarle a los ojos-._ Te importa que haga yo la cena? Me gusta cocinar_- dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema.

-_ Si, claro. Yo también se cocinar, pero no me gusta mucho._

Acto seguido se marchó hacia la cocina evitando esa situación embarazosa. Se recriminaba así misma, mientras cogía un paquete de carne, de lo que había echo. Era sorprendente que se hubiera quedado embobada mirándole. No pudo pensar mucho sobre su actuación porque al poco rato se presentó Inuyasha por la puerta de la cocina. Al momento le quitó el paquete de carne y lo puso en la mesa.

- _No pasa nada_- dijo él acercándose a ella de forma lenta y pausada. La cogió de la cintura y la acercó hacia su pecho desnudo-._ Mírame Kagome._

Kagome trago saliva y le hizo caso. Pudo ver de más de cerca el pecho de Inuyasha y también pudo sentir el olor que desprendía. Aquel hombre la volvía loca y hacia que sus piernas temblaran con tan solo acercarlo a él. No podía de para de mirar aquel cuerpo tan bien formado.

- _Tus ojos dicen muchas cosas¿lo sabias?_- dijo Inuyasha mirándola con deseo.

- _¿Qué dicen?_- dijo Kagome en un susurro ronco, mirándolo a los ojos hechizada.

- _Te sorprendería…_- dijo él. Al momento acerco una mano a su mejilla y agacho su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Kagome. Fue un segundo, una caricia. Al momento la soltó y se separó de ella-._ Guarda esas miradas. Son demasiado peligrosas._

Kagome vio como él desaparecía por la puerta. Al poco rato apareció cambiado de pies a cabeza. Se había puesto unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camisa blanca que se le marcaba perfectamente a ese cuerpo de atleta que tenía. Era alto y sumamente fuerte y Kagome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comérselo con los ojos.

- _¿Quieres un refresco?_- dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole genuinamente por la forma en que ella lo había mirado.

- _Sí._

-_ Ahora te lo traigo._

La cocina era pequeña para dos personas. Puede que por eso Inuyasha la rozara con bastante frecuencia de modo seductor para ir cogiendo los vasos donde colocar el refresco.

- _Te pongo nerviosa, Kagome_- dijo él burlonamente. Kagome quería negarlo, pero sabía que de algún modo él se lo demostraría. Así que asintió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha se apoyo en la mesa mirándola con una sonrisa genuina. Aquella sonrisa hacía que las piernas de Kagome siempre le temblaran.

- _¿Porqué no vienes aquí y haces algo al respecto?_- dijo él retándola.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida. No le gustaba mostrarse tan indefensa delante de él. La última vez que estuvo en su apartamento, él la había echo mucho daño y casi estuvo apunto de violarla. Se preguntaba así misma que aún recordando todo aquello, de todo el dolor que le había causado ese hombre¿Cómo podía desearlo, como lo deseaba ahora?.

-_ ¡Inuyasha!_- dijo ella protestando y mirándolo a los ojos intentando evitar ese sentimiento hacía él.

- _Se que estas nerviosa_- dijo él en tono arrogante e intenso-._ Puedo oírte respirar_- bajo la mirada hacía los pechos de ella, los cuales se encontraban palpitando bajo su camisa-._ ¿Qué sentirías si te quitó la camisa y besara tus pechos, chupara un pezón con mi boca y lo lamiera hasta que se pusiera duro?_

-_ ¡Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha parecía no escucharla, porque se fue aproximando hasta que estuvo tan cerca de ella que la cogió por la cintura y la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Inuyasha metió las manos bajo la camisa de Kagome sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-_ Palmo a palmo_- dijo Inuyasha en voz ronca y sensual moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Kagome-._ Poco a poco, mis manos rozando tu piel…_

Kagome temblaba de puro placer. No sabía que podía sentir todas esas cosas con solo el roce de las manos de él. Lo deseaba más que a nada y sabiendo eso se dejo llevar por lo que sentía hacía él. Dejo que él la tocara y rozara con sus manos su cuerpo. Noto como las manos de él se desplazaban hacía sus pechos y como con sus dedos jugaba con sus pezones ya endurecidos por la excitación.

Kagome permanecía con los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por todas esas caricias amatorias que le estaba proporcionando él. Inuyasha mientras masajeaba los pechos de ella acercó su rostro hacia ella y la empezó a besar lentamente con suma lentitud. Jugaba con su lengua, investigaba la boca de ella con suma lentitud y pericia, que hacía que de la boca de Kagome surgieran gemidos casi inaudibles.

Inuyasha se separo de los labios de Kagome y fue descendiendo por su garganta con besos sumamente provocadores. Kagome tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de él para poder mantenerse en pie, era sumamente placentero lo que estaba sintiendo y no pudo evitar que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas de puro placer insatisfactorio. Deseaba que él la besara más abajo, quería que su lengua lamiera sus pechos y que esta jugara con sus pezones.

- _Kagome_- gritó Inuyasha de pronto. Se separó de Kagome rápidamente-._ ¡Kami, lo siento…!_- la vistió rápidamente y salio de la cocina como un relámpago.

Kagome escucho al cabo de un momento como se encendía la ducha. Acto seguido decidió tranquilizarse y sirvió la cena.

Ya había puesto la mesa cuando Inuyasha apareció por la puerta con el pelo mojado. Dedujo que a ella tampoco le vendría mal darse una ducha de agua fría para poder hacer desaparecer ese abrasador fuego que aun le recorría por el cuerpo. Se quedó un poco sorprendida al comprender que en tan solo una semana había pasado de tener miedo a desear con todo su cuerpo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se sentó y pudo ver como ella rehusaba mirarlo directamente.

- _No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada_- dijo él para tranquilizarla un poco, aunque ese comentario ocasiono todo lo contrario en ella.

Kagome se sorprendía al ver que todo lo que había pasado, él lo catalogara de nada. Estuvo a punto de gritarle un insulto pero se contuvo y solo bajo su mirada hacia el plato de comida que tenía delante suyo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que solo se veía interrumpido por el movimiento de los cubiertos sobre el plato.

- _Esta muy bueno_- dijo Inuyasha intentando mantener una conversación que limpiara ese ambiente tan tenso-._ A mi nunca me sale tan bueno._

-_ Bueno, el secreto esta en no dejar muy fuerte el fuego_- dijo ella como si no le importara su halago.

- _Bueno, si no te importa, mientras vivas aquí me podrías enseñar a cocinar mejor_- dijo él.

-_ Claro, no me importa._

Kagome se sentía herida por el comentario de Inuyasha anterior. Así que decidió ignorarle y hacerle ver que no le causaba ningún efecto sobre ella. Prosiguieron en un sumo silencio hasta que Inuyasha harto de el desprecio de ella habló.

- _¿Por qué están tan nerviosa?_- preguntó él-._ No he ido muy lejos._

-_ Sí que lo has hecho_- contestó ella apresuradamente evitando mirarle directamente.

-_ Puede que haya ido deprisa_- izo una pausa y la miró de forma extraña-._ Solo quiero que sepas que estaba jugando contigo_- añadió cruelmente, al notar que ella lo ignoraba-._ Hasta que he notado que actuabas como…_

Aquella expresión y esas palabras le causaron un dolor tremendo a Kagome. Le dolía que solo hubiera querido jugar con ella, le dolía que solo la tomara como un mero juguete con él cual practicar sus tácticas.

- _Ya lo he pillado_- dijo ella intentando hacer que no se notara el dolor que sentía. Alzó su rostro y se quedo de piedra al ver la expresión de suma preocupación por parte de él-._ Soy tan culpable como tu. Me deje llevar._

Inuyasha aún la seguía mirando sumamente pensativo hasta que habló.

- _Eso no es verdad_- hizo una pausa tomando aire y prosiguió hablando-._ No quiero que empieces a guardas esperanzas así que te lo diré ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde_- hizo otra pausa y la miró con suma preocupación para ver la expresión de Kagome-._ Quiero que sepas que todo lo que ha pasado a sido por la falta de sexo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, más concretamente desde que me hirieron. ¡Uf! Creo que estoy más desesperado de lo que pensaba._

Kagome se quedó sumamente triste por lo que acababa de decirle. Todo lo que albergaba hacía él había sido destruido. Él solo la había tocado y besado de aquella manera por la falta de sexo y no porque la amara como ella creía que la amaba. A pesar de este dolor no pudo hacer a un lado su curiosidad por lo último que le había dicho.

- _¿Cómo es que no has estado con ninguna mujer, Inuyasha?_- preguntó ella mirándolo desconcertada.

- _Por mi pierna_- dijo él un poco confundido y sorprendido por la pregunta de ella. Él esperaba que con lo que le acababa de decir se deprimiría y no le volvería a hablar, pero parecía que había algo más oculto en Kagome que él no podía descifrar.

- _¿Aún te duele?_

-_ No, no es por eso. Esta muy mal exteriormente. No me gusta que me la vean llenas de cicatrices_- hizo una pausa y la miró con cara de pocos amigos-._ También es por ti… el sexo…bueno… no me siento atraído hacía él desde lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuviste en mi apartamento._

-_ Bueno, eso fue otra cosa…_- contesto ella mirándolo comprensivamente-._ Hoy… no me he asustado Inuyasha._

-_ Sí, ya lo he pillado y visto_- dijo él y sus ojos comenzaron a mirar el cuerpo menudo de ella con sumo deseo-._ No te fíes de mí. Si te hubiese besado los pechos, no se que habría pasado_- hizo una pausa y la miró preocupado-._ ¡Te deseo! Kagome te deseo y no sabes cuanto_- dijo en voz ronca por la excitación que aún tenia.

Era desconcertante todo eso para Inuyasha. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza y lo más preocupante es que nunca había actuado de aquella manera con ninguna otra mujer. Con Kagome había sido tierno y delicado cosa que nunca le pasaba, y lo más sorprendente es que ella le había respondido de tal forma que le hacía parecer tan desvalido y vulnerable hacía ella, que no podía dejar que ella se diera cuenta. Era por eso que le había dicho aquellas palabras, no quería causarle daño pero era el único modo de poder tenerla alejada un poco de él.

- _Te gustaría desearme¿no?_- dijo Kagome de pronto mirándolo a los ojos.

-_ ¡Eres virgen!_- contestó él para dejarlo en claro a esa chiquilla que debía alejarse de él.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha tenía miedo a entregarse a un compromiso con una mujer. Había sufrido mucho con su matrimonio con Kikyo y sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto siempre habían sido tensas. Era comprensible que no quisiera volver a amar y que debía tener miedo a que lo volvieran a abandonar. Era sorprendente, no podía confiar ni quería a las mujeres, pero las necesitaba para satisfacer su deseo, y bueno, Kagome estaba con él.

- _Bueno, si yo no fuera virgen…_

-_ Si no fueras virgen, ya estarías en mi cama y serías mi amante_- dijo él rápidamente-._ Me tienes miedo pero a la vez me deseas como yo a ti_- hizo una pausa y prosiguió hablando-._ La primera vez no suele ser muy placentera_- dijo en voz ronca-._ No sería capaz de contenerme, te haría daño Kagome… hace mucho que no hago el amor…Pero la segunda vez…¡Uf! Si, la segunda vez te haría gritar y retorcerte de placer. Sería delicado y tierno contigo como lo he sido hace poco en la cocina_- él proseguía hablando sin prestar atención en la mirada ruborizada de Kagome-._ Te besaría, te acariciaría y nuestros cuerpos se unirían en una explosión de deseo que no querrás separarte nunca de mí…_- abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, gritó un gemido de frustración-._ ¡Mierda! Tengo que salir de aquí._

Inuyasha salió corriendo de la cocina dejando a Kagome aún aturdida por lo bien detallada explicación de lo que le haría.

Kagome no podía saber que Inuyasha la deseara tanto después de lo mal que la había tratado durante todo ese tiempo. Pero ahora lo veía todo claro, había descubierto que era muy importante para él y puede que la reacción de ella hacía su ardor le había causado mucho daño.

Kagome se había dado cuenta que no conocía a Inuyasha. No se había dado cuenta del daño que le había causado las dos mujeres de su vida, su mujer y su madre. Había sido abandonado por su mujer y durante casi toda su vida había sido ignorado por su madre. Concluyo que tenía miedo a amar, pero lo irónico era que él la amaba. Guardo el aliento, acababa de descubrir que él la amaba. Eso era lo único que podía explicar su comportamiento con ella, era por eso que había sido tan tierno y cuidadoso con ella, porque la amaba.

Ella sabía que él no lo sabía y que nunca lo admitiría. Pero se sentía mucho más mejor al saberlo. Ahora lo importante era que él no supiera que ella se había dado cuenta. Estaba feliz y estuvo a punto de reírse de suma felicidad, Inuyasha era suyo, era suyo.

Al cabo de un rato volvió Inuyasha fumando un cigarrillo y con una mirada de indiferencia hacía ella.

- _¿Quieres café?_- preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa oculta.

- _Sí, por favor._

Estuvieron tomando el café en silencio, sin que nadie dijera nada. Ella pensando en el nuevo descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y él preocupado por su reacción hacía ella.

- _Tengo que acostumbrarme a tenerte aquí_- dijo Inuyasha para romper el silencio-._ No puedes volver a tu apartamento hasta que pillemos a esos narcos y los metamos en la cárcel._

-_ Sí, es verdad. Procurare no molestar_- dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

Inuyasha se volvía frágil cuando estaba con ella y la tocaba, pero cuando se alejaba de ella volvía poner un muro entre ellos. Pero Kagome ya había descubierto porque lo hacía.

Él quería luchar para no volverse loco por Kagome. Había descubierto que Kagome era una chica criada a lo antiguo y que no podía hacer el amor con ella y después si te he visto no me acuerdo, así que debía quitársela de la cabeza, y la única manera, aunque le doliera, era mantenerla alejada de él.

Inuyasha la vio ir a su cuarto y la miró con ojos ansiosos, pero aparto su mirada cuando ella se giró para mirarlo por última vez antes de entrar en el cuarto. Tuvo que recordarse que eran jefe y empleada y debía tenerlo presente para mantener el poco control que tenía en la situación.

continuara...

* * *

Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto, chao 


	6. Noche inolvidable

**Hola buenas, perdon por el gran retraso, pero bueno ya me vino la musa y espero que este capi les guste. **

**Para advertirle, HAY LEMON, así que el que no le guste que no lea. Bueno la otra historia aun la tengo a medio terminar, pero prometo que colgare pronto la conti, y bueno la de esta procurare darme prisa, puesto como dije, era una adaptación de una novela de Diana Palmer. **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Los días fueron pasando y la convivencia con Inuyasha era maravillosa. Se sentaban para ver la tele y charlaban de diferentes temas. Estaba tranquila y más contenta desde que había descubierto los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacía ella, aunque él hacía lo posible para disimularlo. Claro que muchas veces lo había descubierto mirándola de una forma cariñosa y nostálgica.

Mientras charlaban, Inuyasha procuraba no hablar nunca de cosas íntimas, así que se podía decir que su intento por descubrir más de él se le iba a complicar un poco.

Una tarde, mientras Kagome veía un documental sobre la reproducción humana, Inuyasha salía de su despacho y cuando vio por la pantalla aparecía un niño se puso pálido e hizo el intento de volver a entrar al despacho. Kagome se quedó sorprendida y un poco extrañada por su comportamiento, así que decidió cambiar de programa.

_- Si__ quieres cambio de canal_- dijo Kagome mirándole fijamente esperando su respuesta y su próximo movimiento.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando un momento el televisor y luego se giró hacía Kagome. Estaba callado, y viendo que no decía nada y que no hacía ningún movimiento, decidió apagar el aparato, por la situación tan incomoda que se había producido.

_- Lo siento_- dijo Kagome en un suspiro-_ Solo lo miraba por curiosidad. Mis padres nunca me hablaron de esto y me gustaba ver todo el proceso del embarazo._

_- ¿También querías ver como se hacían?_- dijo Inuyasha en tono malévolo. De inmediato noto la reacción de ella, se puso colorada y agacho su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo- _Pero creo que eso no lo han dado, ¿no, Kagome?_

_- No, claro que no_- dijo ella poniéndose aún más colorada, si podía ser.

- _Tengo un libro por si lo quieres leer, aunque creo que no querrás leerlo conmigo presente. Es muy interesante, ¿sabes?, te dice como se debe hacer el amor._

Kagome levanto la cabeza y lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

- _Yo creía que tu ya sabía como se debía hacer el amor, ¿no?_

_- Ejem- _carraspeo Inuyasha-._ Más bien, se como tener sexo con mujeres, pero, bueno…tenía curiosidad por saber como es hacer el amor-_ acto seguido se dirigió hacía la puerta de su despacho para poder alejarse de Kagome y de aquella situación tan complicada.

- _¿Lo compraste porque huí de ti?- _no sabía como había podido preguntarle eso, pero las palabras habían salido por si solas, y que Kami la ayudara, su corazón también quería saberlo también.

- _¿Feh! No te lo creas tanto-_ dijo él mirándola y esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella.

- _Pero lo compraste por eso, ¿no?_- estaba sumamente avergonzada y nerviosa, y no sabía como tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara para decirle todo aquello.

- _Puede ser o no_- dijo Inuyasha. Hizo un pausa y continuó hablando como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo-_ ¿Y qué más da? No te pienses que quiero hacer el amor contigo._

_- Bueno, hay una diferencia de antes a ahora_- dijo ella pausadamente-_ ahora ya no te tengo miedo. Cuando me besaste en la cocina no te aparte de mi lado…si no te diste cuenta…._

_- No me hables así-_ dijó él en tono nervioso e irritado. Se froto el cabello con una mano, deseando como nadie que aquella conversación se acabara. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego si seguía por aquel camino, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más teniendo a Kagome allí, mirándolo con aquellos ojos de cervatillo desvalido- _Si me hablas así puedo hacer cualquier locura._

_- Inuyasha._

Su nombre, acababa de llamarlo por su nombre. Como le gustaba que ella lo llamara. Y deseaba escuchar escapara su nombre entre suspiros de placer. La haría gritar de placer hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaran más, hasta que el cansancio los agotara. De inmediato se imagino el pequeño cuerpo de ella tumbado en su cama, desnuda, sin nada que la cubriera salvo su pelo negro revuelto sobre la almohada. De súbito noto como aquellos pensamientos lo estaban afectando notoriamente a su entrepierna, proporcionándole una erección incomoda.

- _¿Has pensado en tener hijos?_

Aquellas palabras le bajaron tan rápido el calentón como le había subido. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conversación? Era su peor pesadilla, y justo ella se lo tenía que sacar ahora, cuando se la estaba imaginando en su cama haciéndole todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer.

- _¡No!_

Kagome se quedó un poco parada por la respuesta tan energética y agresiva que él le acababa de hacer. Kami, hacia tan solo un momento que la estaba mirando ensimismado y ahora su expresión era de odio, que cualquiera saldría corriendo por la puerta. De pronto, vio como el se disponía a entrar al despacho, pero ella quería saberlo.

- _¿No quieres tener hijos?_- consiguió preguntarle con el poco valor que aun tenía.

Se la quedó mirando un rato. Decidió si era mejor confirmarle lo que le acababa de decir ella o por si el contrario, valía la pena contarle la verdad. La miró más detenidamente, intentando encontrar algún signo que le indicara que no debía confiar en ella, pero lo único que vio fueron unos enormes ojos marrones que lo miraban con anhelo.

- _Eso no es lo relevante. Yo no…no… no puedo tener hijos._

Vio la expresión de sorpresa por parte de ella y como sus labios se abrían en un pequeño oh de sorpresa.

- _Kikyo quería hijos. Estaba obsesionada y puede ser que por eso yo no fuera muy agradable con ella en la cama-_ ella no le decía nada, y lo agradecía, puesto que no quería que le interrumpiera. Había decidido que no perdía nada en contarle todo, había decidido que podía confiar en ella lo suficiente, puesto que Kagome era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie-._ Ella se enfadaba porque no se quedaba embarazada y yo me sentía aún peor cuando ella me negó su cama. No se quedaba embarazada y finalmente ya ni siguiera le podía hacer el amor a mi propia mujer._

Hubo un silencio después de sus últimas palabras. Veía a Kagome callada y no decía nada. La miraba y no veía nada que le dijera en que estaba pensando aquella mujer.

- _Si te crees que tu tienes cicatrices, deberías de ver las mías_- dijo él e hizo un intento de entrar a su despacho, pero fue detenido por una pequeña mano de Kagome que lo agarraba del brazo para impedirle que se marchara.

- _Inyasha, hay muchas más razones para que una mujer no se pueda quedar embarazada…_

_- Kikyo tiene un hijo con su actual marido, así que no me des ánimos pequeña._

_- Bueno…también puede ser por otros motivos. Los médicos dicen que la infertilidad masculina es por muchos motivos, el estrés, los medicamentos, ponerse pantalones ajustados…_

_- Para, para un momento, ¿no me habías dicho que eras virgen?- _la miró un poco dudoso- _Para serlo, sabes muchas cosas…_

_- Lo sé, porque he leído sobre el tema y además lo han dicho también en el documental._

_- Bueno, para tranquilizarte te diré que no siempre uso pantalones ajustados._

Otro silenció. Mientras la veía hay parada con su rubor en las mejillas y con su cabeza agachada, la analizo más concienzudamente. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camisa corta de color blanco. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño mal anudado que la hacía entre ver algunos mechones de pelo suelto. Aunque llevaba un atuendo sumamente inocente, a él le pareció la mujer más sexy que había visto. ¿Como un peinado tan desastroso podía hacerle ver a aquella mujer como una diosa? Debía ser por la falta de sexo, sí, hacía mucho que no había tocado a ninguna mujer, esa debía ser la razón.

- _Mantente alejada de mí, pequeña. Si llego a tocarte ya no se que te podría pasar. Ya no tengo suficiente fuerza para contenerme, y, sinceramente, creo que llegaría hasta el final contigo._

Justo en aquel instante vio como ella levantaba la cabeza y le dejaba ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, unos labios rosados y carnosos, y las mejillas aún sonrosadas. Se veía sumamente adorable y detrás de aquellas obres cristalinas pudo deslumbrar una sombra de deseo. Sí, podía ver que ella lo deseaba a él, tanto como él a ella.

- _Sí, yo también lo creo, Inuyasha._

Vio como su nombre salió por aquellos labios en voz baja y suave, lo cual le propino una descarga de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Podía ver la turbación de ella y sabía que debía evitar que todas esas emociones los llevaran hacía un camino sin retorno.

- _Recuerda que me tienes miedo, debes recordarlo Kagome- _era lo único que le quedaba para apartarla de él, sabía que era la única carta que podía usar contra ella. Pero en vez de soltarle del brazo, noto como apretaba un poco más la mano que lo tenía aún atrapado.

- _Bueno, si eres cariñoso y delicado no te tendré miedo._

Ella sabía que su cuerpo estaba temblando de deseo. Ella sabía que él la amaba, aunque él no se diera cuenta o se negara a aquel echo. Sabía que era demasiado cabezota y quería demostrarle lo extraordinario que podía llegar a ser hacer el amor con la persona que se amaba.

Debía estar loco. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para apartarla de él, pero su límite había llegado. Su cuerpo se negaba a hacerle caso a su razón y supo que ella lo había notado. Vio como ella se iba acercando cada vez hacía él. Como había acercado su cabeza hasta la altura de él. Se había puesto de puntillas para estar mejor próxima a él y noto como el respirar de ella chocaba contra su rostro. Noto su pequeño cuerpo acercarse al suyo y aquello fue su perdición. Su cuerpo cobro vida propia. Sus manos la abrazaron, para acercar aquel cuerpo, y sus labios tocaron los de ella en un beso abrasador.

Su sabor era embriagante. Su tacto lo volvía loco y el pequeño suspiro de placer que hizo ella cuando se separo un poco de sus labios, logro que todas sus defensas y su autocontrol se desvanecieran. Sin nada más, la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacía su habitación. Cuando entro a esta cerró la puerta de un puntapié y la dejo sobre el colchón. La observo intentando 

ver en la expresión de ella si había miedo, pero en lugar de una expresión de terror, vio unos ojos que lo miraban con deseo y unos labios que lo llamaban para que fueran besados.

Lo miró, hay sentado a su lados, mirándola con anhelo. No hizo nada, solo la estaba mirando ensimismado. De pronto, temió que él se echara para atrás, temió que él la rechazara. Así que hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

- _Te va a doler._

Dijo él mirándola atentamente como iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

- _Lo sé._

Con las manos temblorosas consiguió deshacerse de la molesta camisa y pudo ver otra vez su torso moreno. Empezó acariciarle el pecho y fue bajando sus caricias hasta que llegaron a su vientre. Iba acercándose cada vez más hacía su cinturón, para poder desabrocharlo, pero se paró cuando noto las manos de Inuyasha que se posaban sobre las suyas.

- _Kagome, si te echas para atrás cuando ya haya empezado a tocarte, no podre, ¿lo entiendes? No siguas si no eres capaz de acabarlo._

_- Te quiero, Inu_- dijo Kagome con los ojos fijos en él- _No, más bien te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. Incluso te amaba después de lo que pasó en la cocina…_

_- Kagome._

Se abrazó a ella. Se quedó sorprendido por su confesión. Le amaba, lo había escuchado bien, lo amaba.

- _Kagome, enséñame…enséñame a amar._

Seguía abrazado a ella, deseando sentir todo ese pequeño cuerpo libre de esas ropas. Pero pronto se acordó de algo. Se separó de ella y la miró dolido.

- _Kagome, eres virgen, no, no quiero, no quiero hacer el amor contigo._

_- Te amo._

Era todo lo que podía decir ella. Lo abrazó. Quería que él la amara. Quería que sintiera todo su amor por él y puede que así el se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque ella sabía que la amaba. Sabía que la única forma de hacerle ver que la amaba era haciendo el amor y ella deseaba que la poseyera en aquel momento, que poseyera su alma y su cuerpo. Deseaba darle aquello que ninguna mujer le había dado. Quería enseñarle a darle amor.

Él se aparto un poco, mirándola con ternura. Acarició su rostro y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Él sabía que ella le estaba dando algo muy importante. Le estaba entregando su cuerpo intacto, cuando él sabía que ella quería reservarlo para su marido. Le había dicho que lo amaba y él solo le había dicho estupideces, no sabía ni siquiera si era capaz de amar, y ella se le estaba entregando. Sí, iba a ser muy tierno y cariñosos, la haría disfrutar y la llenaría tan completamente que no lo odiaría después de lo pudiera pasar en un futuro.

-_ Te prometo que tendré cuidado, no voy ha hacerte daño adrede._

_- Sí._

Se apartaron e Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Con un dedo siguió las curvas de las cejas hasta llegar a su nariz respingona. Acarició sus labios rosados con suma delicadeza. La 

miraba atentamente, intentaba grabarse todos los detalles de aquella mujer. Era hermosa. Su piel era blanca y suave como la seda, su pelo negro y sus ojos de color café lo emocionaban. Pero lo que más le gustaba y le asombraba de aquella mujer era su gran corazón.

- _Es un regalo muy grande el que me haces-_ dijo él mirándole sus labios y continuo su exploración hasta llegar a su mejilla sonrojada- _La virginidad solo se puede dar una vez y debe ser con la persona adecuada._

Kagome trago saliva. Estaba nerviosa por la inspección a la que estaba siendo sometida. El rostro de él la miraba embobada y sus manos la acariciaban como nunca la habían tocado. Sabía que nunca podría borrar aquella noche de su recuerdo, sabía que pasara lo que pasara con Inuyasha, nunca iba a olvidar aquella noche y se alegraba de poder estar su primera vez con el hombre a quien más amaba.

- _Sí, se la quiero dar al único hombre que he amado_.

Kagome acerco su mano al rostro de él, acarició su mejilla y vio como él cerraba los ojos y aspiraba. Lo miró con ternura y se sorprendió el efecto que podía tener una pequeña caricia en él.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, dejo su suave caricia y cogió con sus manos el pequeño rostro de Kagome para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- _Kagome…yo…yo…no puedo amarte._

Lo dijo en tono desesperado, lo dijo entrecortadamente y cerrando los ojos, para poder evitar la mirada de tristeza, que segura, ella le daría por sus palabras.

- _Kagome…yo…yo…_

Sabía que era un intento desesperado por huir de otro desengaño. Sabía que se lo decía más a él que a ella. Sabía el sufrimiento por el que había pasado y sabía que no podía obligarlo a nada. Debía darle tiempo y esperar a que él se diera cuenta de que ella nunca le iba ha hacer daño.

- _No te voy a pedir nada, Inu. No te voy a pedir que me ames. Solo quiero saber que es pertenecer a alguien. Quiero saber que se siente cuando se hacer el amor con la persona que se quiere._

Él no puedo más. La beso con ansias, con pasión.

Decidió calmarse, debía calmarse para no hacerle daño. El beso se torno suave y dulce, con pausa. Empezó a saborear la boca de Kagome como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Quería grabarse en la mente todo lo que sucedería aquella noche. Si iba a ser su única noche con ella quería que fuera especial.

Fueron bajando hasta que ella sintió como él se había recostado sobre ella en la cama. Los brazos de él, tan duros y musculosos la acariciaban con suma delicadeza. Sentía como su lengua la saboreaba y como sus caricias con la boca y los labios la llenaban de un deseo abrasador. Era tan dulce, tan tierno con ella que incluso podía llegar a llorar de pura satisfacción.

Las manos de ella subieron a su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas ásperas por la barba incipiente y luego las dirigió acariciando su pelo y su nuca. Noto como las manos de Inuyasha se iban adentrando por debajo de su camisa, rozaron su estomago, lo acaricia con suavidad y luego subió sus manos hasta acariciar sus pechos cubiertos por la tela del sujetador. Los masajeo hasta notar la punta de sus pezones erguidos, entonces comenzó a pellizcarlos aún sobre la tela del sujetador. De la boca de ella salían suspiros de pura excitación y deseaba como 

nunca que le quitara ese maldito sujetador para poder sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos desnudos.

Él se separo de sus labios, mirándolos completamente rojos por la fricción de sus besos.

- _Nunca te he visto desnuda._

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos, que notaba su aliento sobre ellos. Deseaba que la volviera a besar, quería volver a sentir su lengua contra la suya.

- _Aunque te había tocado, nunca te había visto desnuda._

Le dio otro abrasador beso, aunque este duro menos. Se aparto de ella haciendo que se sentara. Le quito la camisa y el sujetador y le miro los pechos desnudos. No eran ni pequeños ni muy grandes, eran perfectos para que cupieran en sus manos y se veían sumamente deliciosos con aquellas aureolas puntiagudas que pedían ha gritos que fueran atendidas.

- _Eres tan hermosa._

Acto seguido acerco una mano a uno de los pechos y lo siguió torturando, hasta que de la garganta de Kagome salió un grito frustrado de excitación. Él ya sabía que quería ella, así que decidió concederle ese deseo. Acercó su boca hasta el pecho derecho de ella y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo. Primero lamia y besaba el pecho sin llegar a su pezón, pero una vez que ya la había torturado bastante, comenzó a lamer el pequeño pezón. Escucho como Kagome hacía un grito de satisfacción. Lo torturo otro poco más hasta que decidió metérselo en la boca. La reacción del cuerpo de Kagome fue sumamente placentera, se retorcía entre sus besos y sus caricias. Con la boca atormentaba a su pecho derecho y con la mano izquierda atormentada al otro pecho con caricias y pellizcos. Cuando decidió que era suficiente con este pecho dirigió su atención al otro y comenzó ha proporcionarle el mismo trato que le había dado al otro. Kagome se retorcía y de su garganta escuchaba los pequeños grititos de placer. Eso le gusto, le gusto saber que estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Se aparto un poco de sus pechos y la miró para ver en que estado se encontraba y lo que vio le gusto. La vio con la mirada perdida y con el cuerpo temblándole de excitación y deseo.

- _Esto es maravilloso. Es excitante, nunca lo había echo._

No sabía como expresar lo que sentía, pero esas palabras eran las más próximas a definir en el estado en que se encontraba él.

-_ Yo tampoco._

_- Te deseo._

No sabía porque, pero en su corazón noto que estaba mal lo que acababa de decir. "Te amo", sabía que la amaba, pero no quería decirlo, no quería amar otra vez a otra mujer. Había amado a su madre y a Kikyo, y ellas habían pisoteados y arrojado este amor al cubo de la basura.

Volvió acercar sus labios a sus pechos y los volvió a torturar. Pasó lentamente su lengua entre el hueco que había entre ellos y fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar a su estomago. Beso y lamio el pequeño ombligo, sintiendo, cada vez que la besaba, como el cuerpo de ella respondía a sus suaves caricias. Quería llegar más abajo, pero aquellos pantalones le molestaban para llegar a donde quería.

Se aparto a regañadientes, queriendo aún saborear el cuerpo de ella, y empezó a quitarle aquellos pantalones y sus braguitas. Se la quedó mirando en aquella pequeña porción de bello púbico, y se le hizo tremendamente sexy tenerla allí desnuda, mientras que él aun llevaba puestos sus pantalones. Intento girarse para desnudarse, pero tenía miedo de que ella se asustara por las feas cicatrices que le habían dejado en la espalda y en su pierna.

Kagome viendo la duda que ensombreció las facciones de él, cuando hizo el intento de quitarse los pantalones, lo entendió. Entendió su temor en que ella lo rechazara por su aspecto.

_- No importa. Yo te amo Inuyasha._

Aquellas palabras dejaron de lado sus dudas, y cuando se quito toda la ropa que le molestaba se giró hacía ella, esperando ver su reacción. Quería guardarse cada cambio que se obrara en Kagome. Sonrió cuando vio como le subían los colores a sus mejillas, como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa y como de sus labios salía un ¡Oh!. Le encantaba que fuera así, tan inocente y pura, tan expresiva en todo lo que hacía. La miró y vio que sus manos intentaban cubrir un poco su desnudez. Verla hay, desnuda encima de su cama, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos vidriosos de deseo, lo llenaron de una satisfacción masculina.

- _Eres lo más hermoso que he visto._

_- Tú también._

Que más podría decir ella. Estaba allí sentada en la cama de él, desnuda, siendo observada y devorada por la mirada de él. Se sentía muy avergonzada y en un momento se quedo sorprendida por ver todo el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha. Cuando le había dado la espalda, pudo ver mejor las cicatrices y cuando se bajo los pantalones con los calzoncillos pudo ver su bien formado trasero. Tenía el culo más bien formado que ella podía ver y aunque tenía cicatrices, en ningún momento pensó que era menos hombre por eso. Kikyo debía estar loca para haber dejado escapar ese espécimen de hombre. Cuando se giró se fijo en su pecho. Tenía unos hombros anchos y musculosos. Tenía los pectorales desarrollados, por el continuo ejercicio que sabía que él hacía, y su estomago parecía una tableta de chocolate, que le parecía sumamente apetitosa. Bajó su mirada más para abajo, sintiendo como por momentos se ruborizada y se quedó completamente sorprendida al verle completamente excitado.

¡Kami, si que era grande! Su pene sobresalía de la mata de pelo negro y solo pudo notar como los nervios volvían a ella. ¡Ay! Era grande y no estaba muy segura si aquello podría ser agradable de alguna forma, puesto que pensó que esa parte de su anatomía no podría caber en ella.

Noto como él sonreía y como se tumbo al lado de ella. Volvió a besarla y acopló su cuerpo fuerte y lustroso sobre el de ella, notando como la entrepierna de él se frotaba contra una de sus piernas. Era sumamente agradable y excitante poder notar toda la caricia del cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha sobre el suyo. Le deseaba y le amaba, y el pequeño pánico que había tenido momentos antes, se desvaneció por completo por la forma tan dulce en que la estaba tratando.

La sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo y decidió darle mucho más placer del que le estaba dando. Mientras devoraba su boca con besos abrasadores, sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo. Separó sus mulos con su rodilla y los comenzó a acariciar. Acercó una de sus manos a su bello y lo comenzó a acariciar, notando la humedad que se iba creando. Eso le gusto, sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, puesto que el cuerpo de Kagome le respondía con sumisión. Introdujo más hondamente uno de sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarle el pequeño botón, que hacía que suspirara de placer.

Kagome se retorcía y soltaba gemidos inaudibles. Los dedos de él acariciándole hay abajo le hicieron olvidar la vergüenza. Se concentro en sentir el placer que le estaban dando aquellos dedos y cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos noto como toda una descarga de placer le recorría el cuerpo. Noto como sus dedos entraban y salían de ella, y como él le iba susurrando lo mucho que la deseaba. Cuando estaba apunto de explotar, noto como el apartaba sus dedos y como se iba incorporando encima de ella. Sintió como separaba, aún más, sus muslos con sus piernas y como se encajaba sin aún entrar en ella. Notaba su sexo duró rozarle en sus partes húmedas y como los ojos de él la miraban con preocupación.

- _Lo siento_- dijo él introduciendo la punta de su pene dentro de ella_- siento hacerte daño._

Ella noto como se iba adentrando dentro de ella. Se aferró a sus hombro y cerró los ojos para esperar lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Pero la voz de él le hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

-_ No, no cierres los ojos_- decía Inuyasha entre jadeos, conteniéndose para no introducirse violentamente en ella_- Quiero mirarte a los ojo cuando seas mía_- se adentro un poco más en ella, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a sus hombros_- quiero que me digas lo que sientes, quiero compartir tu dolor_- la besó. La besó apasionadamente y con un movimiento se adentro por completo en ella-_ dime que sientes Kagome._

La expresión de Kagome era de dolor, pero no era tanto como ella había esperado. Lo miró mejor y vio el rostro de preocupación Inuyasha. Se lo había dicho enserio, quería pasar todo con ella, quería compartir cada momento de placer y dolor.

- _Es como si quemara._- Unas lágrimas de emoción surgieron de ella. Era incomodo pero la expresión cariñosa y amable de él, hacían que todas sus emociones se exteriorizaran.

- _No llores pequeña. Ahora me quedaré dentro de ti. No me moveré._

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para aguantar toda la pasión que tenía. Sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con ninguna mujer, puesto que después del accidente, no confiaba en ninguna para que le viera el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Y hay estaba él, diciéndole palabras de animo y de carriño, conteniéndose por ella. Si eso no era amor, no sabía que podía ser. La amaba y con esa demostración se lo había dicho todo.

El dolor pasó. Alargo un abrazo y le acarició la mejilla, lo cual hizo abrir los ojos de Inuyasha, que los mantenía cerrados, intentando concentrarse. Cuando los abrió lo miró y con un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza le dijo que continuara. Al principio se noto un poco dudoso, pero cuando comenzó a besarlo, él comenzó a mecerse sobre ella, en un ritmo suave y lento.

Él cuerpo de él se rozaba con el de ella. Notaba como sus pechos estaban siendo rozados por el torso musculoso de él, como sus manos agarraban sus caderas y como sus labios la besaban con infinita pasión. Su lengua jugaba con la suya y sus movimientos fueron aumentando. Noto como una de sus manos acariciaba su clítoris y notó como él se introducirá aún más en ella.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza y sentía como un peso se le iba formando en sus partes bajas. Volvía a sentir aquella necesidad que momentos antes había sentido con él, cuando la estaba acariciando con las manos. Sabía que estaba próxima a algo, pero no sabía que era. Notaba como todo su amor por él se iba elevando y como sus besos y caricias la hacía llorar de puro placer.

La notaba y la escuchaba que estaba disfrutando. Sabía que estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, aunque ella no sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba. La quería llevar al quinto cielo, quería darle lo que ningún hombre le había dado. Su placer lo volvía loco y notar su cuerpo húmedo envolverlo lo volvía más desesperado por querer estar más adentro de ella. Necesitaba poseerla, quería llegar más hondo. Comenzó a moverse más violentamente, a introducirse más adentro, notando como los pliegues internos de ella le aprisionaban. Noto el palpitar de su pene y como este era envuelto por las contracciones de la vagina de ella.

De la garganta de ella salía gritos de placer y cuando el ritmo comenzó a tornarse violento comenzó a gritar de puro placer. Salían palabras indescifrables de su boca y como su cuerpo le pesaba, noto como él se introducía más adentro de ella y con una embestida abrasadora e intensa, sintió como todo el peso de su cuerpo se volviera ligero y un gran placer la recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sintió como latía su entrepierna, enguñendo aún más el sexo de él, y cuando sentía las ultimas contracciones noto como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se ponía tenso y como de la garganta de él salía un gemido de éxtasis. Noto como el miembro de él se contraía dentro de ella y como le temblaba el cuerpo por el esfuerzo realizado.

Tenían los cuerpos húmedos de sudor y cuando él se incorporo un poco, sin aún salir de ella, le dio un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Beso sus mejillas llenas de las lágrimas, la acariciaba con ternura y la miró con aquellos ojos que la dejaban hipnotizada. Cuando hubo acabado de calmarla se levanto y vio como desaparecía por la puerta. Al cabo de un momento volvió con un refresco en la mano, ofreciéndoselo a ella.

Ella se incorporo y cogió el refresco que le había ofrecido. Se cubrió con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo, mientras él se mantenía desnudo a su lado mirándola intensamente. Dio varios sorbos al refresco y le ofreció un poco a él. Cuando hubieron acabado el refresco, él cogió las sabanas que la cubrían y se las aparto de su cuerpo. Ella profirió un grito de sorpresa, puesto que aún no estaba acostumbrada a permanecer desnuda delante de él, aun habiendo compartido algo tan intimo como lo de hacia un rato.

- _No te avergüences, eres preciosa y quiero verte._

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kagome y se quedó quieta mientras él la contemplaba allí sentada en su cama. Kami era verdaderamente hermosa y mientras la miraba allí desnuda noto como su entrepierna volvía a la vida. Era algo que le pasaba muy a menudo cuando estaba con Kagome.

- _Quiero volver ha hacer el amor contigo Kagome_- se lo dijo mientras la iba tumbando en la cama, mientras él la seguía a un lado_- Quiero volver a sentirte._

La besó con ímpetu y esta vez fue directamente al grano. Se posó sobre ella y la penetró con una fuerte embestida. Ella lo acompaño igualando el mismo ardor que él sentía por ella y podía escuchar los gritos guturales que salían de las gargantas de ambos. La notaba cálida y húmeda, y agradecía poder tener toda aquella ternura. Después del rechazo de su madre y de Kikyo aquello era el cielo y deseaba quedarse en él para siempre.

Cuando esta vez se corrieron tuvo que tapar la boca de Kagome con sus labios, de lo intenso que había sido el orgasmo. Se mantuvieron allí, abrazados, deleitándose con sus cuerpos, oliendo el olor de ella mezclado con el suyo y como la respiración se iba calmando.

Permanecieron casi toda la noche despiertos. Inuyasha se sentía exultante. Nunca había sentido tanta pasión y después de la quinta vez que le había echo el amor a Kagome, calló exhausto de cansancio. Nunca había sentido aquella potencia con nadie. Supuso que sería por los 3 años de celibato o por el contrario que era Kagome quien le proporcionaba todas aquellas fuerzas. Fuera como fuera, esa noche había sido como si él mismo hubiese perdido la virginidad y se abrazo a ella mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Inuyasha se despertó sintiendo como unos labios cálidos que le besaban. Era Kagome que estaba encima suyo dándole un beso de buenos días. De su garganta salió un gemido y se giró tumbándola debajo de él en la cama.

-_ No_- gimió Kagome, comprendiendo las intenciones de él_- Inuyasha, lo siento, pero…es que me duele_- dijo ella apenada y avergonzada por la confesión.

Inuyasha la miró y la vio allí indefensa. Kami quería volver ha hacerle el amor, pero aquella confesión hicieron que su descontrol se transformara en preocupación por la chica. No era de extrañar que le doliera. Por Kami habían estado casi toda la noche haciéndolo. Pero es que tener el cuerpo de ella tan cerca lo volvía loco.

-_ No pasa nada_- dijo él mirándola con cariño. Kami esa mirada que le daba ella le dejaba bien claro que le apenaba mucho no poder hacerlo con él.

Se levantó apartándose de ella, intentando pensar en otras cosas que no fuera a ella desnuda en su cama.

-_ Ve a ducharte mientras yo preparo el desayuno._

Lo miró salir por la puerta y tubo ganas de gritarle que lo amaba, pero se contuvo. Sabía que sería una situación incomoda y después de haber pasado aquella noche con él sabía que él la amaba de verdad.

Mientras desayunaban en ningún momento Inuyasha comento nada sobre lo ocurrido por la noche, y a Kagome no le sorprendió. Debía estar sumamente sorprendido y debía dejarle tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo que le estaba pasando. Sabía que le costaba abrirse a los demás y después de su fracaso con su madre y en su matrimonio, no tenía mucha confianza en el sexo femenino.

-_ Inuyasha, Sango me ha ofrecido ir con ella a comer mientras esta en el caso que tu le diste._

Él la miró seriamente mientras se bebía el café.

-_No, no pienso dejar que…_

_- Espera un momento, déjame terminar. Soy el señuelo. Mientras todos se fijan en mi, ella perseguirá a los sospechosos_

_- Eres demasiado ingenua. A Sango no la persiguen unos narcos, pero a ti sí.-_ dio otro sorbo al café y la miró más intensamente-_ No quiero perderte de visto. Yo soy el único que va ha protegerte._

_- Vale_

Era sumamente halagador aquella confesión. Se ruborizo por la posesión que sentía por ella y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que Inuyasha se mostrara tan posesivo con ella.

- _No te hagas ilusiones por lo de anoche. No volverá a ocurrir. Ha sido algo sin importancia._

_-¿Sin importancia?_- dijo Kagome un poco sorprendida, puesto que había apartado la mirada de ella justo cuando había dicho aquellas palabras e incluso había visto que ni él se creía lo que acababa de decir.

_- Bueno, ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir?_- dijo él intentando no mirarla. Se sentía un imbécil por describir lo de anoche como si no hubiese sido nada para él.

-_ ¿Qué es lo mejor que te había pasado?_- dijo ella sonriéndole cándidamente-_ Al menos, lo ha sido para mí._

_- Te dolió._

_- Sí, pero luego ya no. Luego fue hermoso._

La expresión de Kagome mirándolo con esa sonrisa dulce y aquellos ojos tan soñadores, le causaron estragos. Se acordó de todos los momentos vividos con ella la noche anterior y se descubrió que se volvía a excitar con pensar en lo que le podía hacer en aquella mesa de la cocina.

- _Vámonos a trabajar._

Dijo él levantándose y marchándose a recoger sus cosas. Lo miró como desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina y se sintió volar. Sentía que lo amaba y que estaba segura de que él 

también la amaba aunque intentaba por todos los medios ocultar sus sentimientos. Tiempo, debía dejarle tiempo para que se acostumbrara.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, él se metió directamente en su despacho y ella se ocupó de la agenda y del teléfono. Estuvo trabajando casi toda la mañana en papeleo y logró por casi un momento olvidar lo de la noche pasada, si no fuera por que de vez en cuando su brazo le daba alguna punzada de dolor. Se sonrió ruborizada, recordaba como él le había besado la herida y como ella le había acariciado las cicatrices mientras hacían el amor.

Recordó los gemidos de placer de él y pensó como podía catalogar aquello que habían compartido esa noche como si no tuviera importancia. Ella lo amaba y sabía que él también la amaba. El teléfono la despertó de su ensueño y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Tan concentraba estaba que ya había llegado la hora de la comida. Todos los compañeros salían del despacho para comer fuera e Inuyasha había salido hacía un rato. Al final se quedó sola en la oficina. Sonrió pensando que Inuyasha no había contado con aquello. Decidió ir al restaurante de enfrente para poder comer algo.

Cogió su abrigó, salió y cerró la puerta de la agencia, puesto que habían salido todos a comer. Estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura cuando noto como una mano le tapaba la boca y como algo se apretaba contra su espalda. Una navaja, pensó horrorizada y se quedo de piedra cuando escucho una voz masculina.

_- Bien, bien, aquí estas. Te he esperado toda la mañana_- noto como la navaja se apretaba más contra su espalda_- Mantendremos una conversación donde se te van a quitar las ganas de testificar, preciosa._

**continuara...**

Bueno se que fui un poco mala dejando el final así, pero siempre me gusta dejar con ganas de leer mis historias.

Espero que les gustara este capi, me costo un poco hacerlo pero al final me gusto como me quedó. Bueno nos vemos y espero de corazón que les gustara, chao.


End file.
